Fitting Family Life
by becsmc
Summary: Faith Cooper. Now in a safe home with her mother, Rachel Mason. But just because her mother is the headteacher won't stop her from her old ways. But now, Faith has noticed some new threats that could affect her family, she does her best to stop them. Which may get her into more trouble than ever. Sequel to A Daughter Like Her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Here is the sequel. Just a heads up, the characters I used weren't in the school at the time on the show but I've just kept in those characters that I want in the story. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

A new term. A fresh start. For some that is. Faith Cooper was no longer a messed up foster kid, she was now in a stable home and had a mother. Had a family. And she and Bolton were better than ever. But that didn't even stop her from running into trouble now and then. Well, now more than then. On the first day back, she was stood at the front of the school with Bolton, Sambuca and Finn. Talking about normal stuff.

A football hit her in the face out of nowhere. Everything went dead silent, Faith picked up the ball and booted it. Booted it so hard that it went higher above the lad that kicked it and flew straight into a window. Of course it smashed through "Ah shit" Faith mumbled, especially as across the way stood her mother. Rachel and Kin stared at the window. Rachel turned to Faith, looking gobsmacked that she just did that "Faith!"

"Sorry?" Faith said with a bright smile, hoping her charm would get her out of trouble. And it didn't.

"Go to the cooler" Rachel sighed.

"Faith, cooler"

So as you can see. Things haven't changed completely.

* * *

"You're going to have to pay for it"

"What? Mum it's not like I meant to have a ball be hit in my face!"

"Well, we give a fine to any parent of a student that breaks anything in school, I'm your parent and I'm telling you that you're paying for it"

Faith rolled her eyes and groaned, sinking down further in her chair. Great, that's a good £50 out of her pocket. Rachel wasn't going to lie,it wasn't easy having a daughter who had a behavior like Faith's, especially with her attitude towards school in general. And Faith found it hard having her mother as the headteacher. Harder than she thought anyway. Even harder having the deputy head to be her future Step-dad since Rachel and Eddie got engaged over the summer.

Eddie and Faith got on a lot more better to Rachel's relief.

Faith placed her forehead on the table "Is Nikki in today?"

Nikki Boston was new to the school but not new to Faith. She was a teacher in Faith's last school. And she was the one who Faith could always go to if needing someone to talk to. Hearing that she was now put here. Faith still wanted to be able to speak to her. Of course she would go to Rachel with absolutely anything, but it is nice sometimes to talk to someone who isn't the headteacher and isn't their mother, it's how all teenagers can feel. Bolton for example tells his mum everything, but he also goes to Rachel when he wants a talk.

"She will be, why?"

Faith stood up and slipped her bag on her shoulder "Cause I want to talk to her" Nikki was what Rachel was to Faith in her old school. A mother figure, a friend. And someone who could calm her down. So, Rachel knew how it was important to Faith to go speak to her.

"Alright, love, but I expect that money to be on my dressing table when we get home"

"You want it today?"

"Well yes, Faith, I'll need to get that window fixed"

Rachel rubbed Faith's arm as a way to say sorry for nagging her so quickly. But then again, Faith had gotten used to the motherly nagging.

* * *

Faith made her way down the hall and saw Nikki stood outside the hall. As she went to go speak to her, she heard a tall, blonde man asking to see Rachel.

"I've been waiting her all day, I'm not leaving till I see Miss Mason"

Faith stopped and looked to him "What the hell do you want with her? What you demanding her for?" the man turned and looked at her, confused.

Faith was quickly pulled away before kicking off over nothing. She sighed and looked to Nikki "You don't want to start on a stranger now do you?"

"Do you know what they want with my mum?"

Nikki shook her head and looked to the man "No, can't say I do, I'm sure it's fine though"

"He sounded rather demanding for my liking" Faith muttered. She was overwhelmingly protective towards Rachel. She had changed a lot from Nikki's point of view. She used to not care about anyone in the whole school, and now here she is. Preparing to argue with some total stranger out of protective instincts.

"Well, I heard you made quite the smash this morning"

Faith laughed and rolled her eyes "Yeah, you could say that, it bit me on the arse though, still have to pay for the damn thing"

"Mum not paying for you?"

Faith gave her a look as to say 'as if' causing Nikki to laugh.

"So, you wanna talk?" Nikki asked presuming that was what Faith wanted. Nikki and Faith have chats nearly once or twice a week, just to check up and for Nikki to see how Faith is doing. "Yeah"

* * *

By the end of the day. The man from before was still keen on seeing Rachel and refused to leave until he was given a shot. Eddie for one didn't like the way that this man demanded to see Rachel. Who did he think he is?

"Just tell him he's missed his shot and he needs to leave"

"He's waited all day, Eddie, we can at least hear him out"

"Hear who out?" Faith questioned as she caught up with them. Eddie sighed due to the situation and stated to Faith "This bloke had been handing around all day, demanding to see your mum"

"Oh that guy? I saw him before, he was...keen"

"You didn't say anything did you?" Rachel sighed as she put her arm around her daughter as they walked. Faith didn't really give a full truthful answer "Didn't have a chance to get into it, I was just curious as to what he wanted from you that's all"

Rachel didn't question it. She just took it on the chin. When she saw the man in the canteen, she asked Faith to stay outside whilst she spoke to him. As this was a pure teacher thing. Faith did as requested and stayed outside. She was supposed to meet Bolton soon anyway, but she needed Rachel for a ride home.

When the man saw Rachel walk through the door, he knew her. But she didn't know him straight away, she clocked on that they must have had some kind of history as he said "Amanda?"

Rachel stopped. As did Eddie and looked to each other. Rachel raised her eyebrow and said "Excuse me?"

The man placed his hands on his chest "It's me, Adam...Adam Fleet from high school"

Rachel laughed as she looked at him. She couldn't believe it. Now she recognized him, she held out her arms for a welcoming hug and nodded "Yes of course! Adam Fleet, Fat Adam...oh sorry" she laughed again as she gave him a friendly amorous hug.

"Eddie, this is Adam, like he said we went to highschool together" Eddie shook Adam's hand and instantly wanted to make it clear where he stood with Rachel by putting his arm around her waist as she stepped closer to him.

Adam looked at Rachel, surprised by his actions, but Rachel soon cleared it up "Yes, Adam this is Eddie Lawson he's my deputy _and_ my fiance"

Instantly Eddie saw the shot of disappointment on Adam's face when Rachel revealed their relationship, but he didn't let it how enough for Rachel to take any notice "So it's Rachel now?"

"Yes I just...had to change it"

The conversation turned into more of a professional approach as Adam said that he was here to be a chef at the school as he found out through ads that the school was looking for a new chef to bring in a new way of food. He was eager to please and really wanted a shot to show that he could really change the school food around for the better.

Eddie and Rachel were also open minded. As Adam offered to show them what he's made of right now Faith walked through the door due to being impatient "Jesus, can we go now!"

"Faith, manners would be nice" Rachel laid on softly. Faith scoffed a laugh and rolled her eyes. She turned her head to look at Adam's shocked face. He remembered her, the girl who _yelled_ at him before. Faith looked at him up and down and snarled out "What?"

"You were the girl who yelled at me before, yes"

"What? Oh for heavens sake Faith I asked you if you did anything and you said no"

"I said I was _curious_ I never said _no_ " Rachel sighed and then again realized she couldn't actually say Faith was lying because all she said was she never got a proper chance. Adam noticed the relationship that Rachel and Faith were sharing and questioned it "Sorry am I missing something here?"

"Probably" Faith stated, making her get a nudge from Eddie. Who did in fact have an amused smile on his face, it seems that they were on the same page about this Adam guy.

"Yes, sorry, Faith is my daughter"

"Your daughter!" Adam said in a completely shocked tone. Faith nodded and laid on in a sarcastic tone "It's _amazing_ how reproduction works isn't it"

"Okay" Eddie laughed, he put his hands on Faith's shoulder from standing behind her and nodded "I'll take this one home, you stay and I'll come back and pick you up when you're done"

"Really?"

"Yeah, just give me a ring or a text and I'll swing back round"

Rachel gave a loving and grateful smile and Eddie and nodded "Okay thank you"

Rachel then looked to Faith and said as she stroked her daughters cheek "I'll be speaking to you later"

Faith knew what that meant. It was 'you were just rude and we need to discuss how you should act' talk. It bores the hell out of Faith and it doesn't even sink in. But Rachel was taking on the mother role really well and knew that sometimes she and Faith needed to talk about this sort of thing.

Her response was again, a roll of the eyes.

As her and Eddie began to walk down the hall. Faith muttered "I don't like that guy"

She heard Eddie mumble a laugh but didn't comment "And you don't like him either"

"I didn't say that"

"Silence speaks volume" Faith laughed as she gave him a nudge "Don't worry about him, he's no threat. I'll make sure he won't cause anything"

"Faith, don't start any trouble, remember what your mum and Nikki said"

"I know I know, but if trouble finds _me_ , who am I to run away?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Faith! Faith come on you have to get up else I'll go without you and you'll be late"

Not to Rachel's knowledge, but Faith was already awake. Rachel heard a lot of shuffling coming from inside Faith's room "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah! I'm just getting dressed so don't come in"

Of course she was lying. Faith was already dressed, it was Bolton who was the one putting his uniform on. And of course, Faith sneaked him in. Bolton was always welcome at the house but wasn't welcome to stay over with Faith in her bed just yet. There were still ground rules to follow, well there were ground rules, Faith didn't exactly follow them. It was easy for Bolton to sneak in, the drain pipe on the side of the house was both right beside Faith's bedroom window and metal.

"Bolt, hurry up" Faith giggled quietly as Bolton walked over to the window. He turned around and clashed his lips against hers "I'll see you at school"

Faith smirked and nodded "Go on" she whispered as she turned him around and watched him climb out and get safely on the ground. She then made her own was downstairs into the kitchen where Rachel, Eddie and Phillip were. She and Phillip still rarely talk, he was still _freaked_ out that he had a huge crush on Faith when she was secretly his cousin, and he still can't switch off the fact that she was hot.

"What've you got first?" Rachel asked her daughter as she slid a cup of coffee in front of her. Faith rolled her eyes as she stated "Food tech with Fry"

Faith couldn't stand Ruby Fry. At all, ever since she started working at the school, Faith had been a trouble maker for Ruby right from the start. Rachel tried not to laugh and shook her head "Don't be like that, I don't want you causing any trouble with her"

"Your mums right, Faith, it's not worth it"

"She makes my blood boil, seriously mum would you want to deal with the sharp and cocky remarks she can make towards either me or my friends"

Rachel didn't comment, she just shot a glance at Eddie who simply shrugged. Rachel didn't like Ruby's attitude, but she couldn't exactly always be on Ruby's case. Especially when Faith had friends such as Michaela and had Bolton as her boyfriend. They are known to make a loud noise in the classroom, and of course Faith herself wasn't exactly the most well behaved student in the world.

In the back of the car, Faith had her earphones in the car, as always listening to Elvis Presley. She then felt Phillip poke her arm and looked up at him with an eyebrow raised. He never speaks to her, and he should know better than to bother her when she's deep into her music zone. Faith paused her music and muttered "What?"

Phillip leaned slightly and whispered "Next time you have a little sleepover with your boyfriend, make sure you keep the TV volume down yeah?"

Faith hitched a laugh and rolled her eyes "Yeah sure Phil"

Phillip noticed how much Faith didn't give a shit and then threatened "Unless you want me to tell Rachel about Bolton sneaking in" But Phillip's threat, was no threat to Faith at all. He could tell by the way Faith once again laughed.

"Yeah okay Phil, you won't just have me to deal with if you do that, you'll have Bolton to deal with too...now do you _really_ want that?"

That shut him up real quickly.

* * *

Faith turned up late, as usual. Faith was certainly a trouble maker. Ruby wished the majority of the time that Faith didn't show up at all. But she kept that unprofessional thought to herself. Wouldn't want to have the headmistress hearing things such as that.

Faith glanced to Ruby as she walked in and didn't say anything, no 'sorry I'm late miss' or anything like that. She just walked next to Bolton. Ruby sighed deeply and then snarled "Did you at least bring the ingredients I asked you to bring in?" Faith clicked her fingers, sarcastically obviously and then also added the sarcastic tone of being regretful "Oh shoot, I'm such a failure"

Her fake cry made her, and everyone else in the room laugh except for Ruby herself. But she ignored Faith's comment "Well, you'll just have to sit there on the table and stay quiet"

She slowly nodded and sat herself down on the small working table that was behind Bolton. She kept annoying him throughout the whole session. When she saw that Ruby wasn't looking. She reached at Bolton and pulled him down to his knees for him to be on her level from sitting down "You're gonna get me in trouble" Bolton laughed, Faith wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered "So?" Faith pulled his mouth onto hers. In a hot lip lock. Bolton didn't know what had come over Faith lately, he was wondering if it had something to do that they had been together for a year within a matter of days. They made a pact a while back that they would sleep together when it marked their one year anniversary. Due to Faith and her trust issues, the pact was broken when they slept together for the first time within the summer holidays. But, although it was wonderful, Faith did still feel like a part of her wasn't ready from her pact that she made. Bolton obviously understood because he understood and loved her, so they agreed to wait until the year mark.

And now that it's about to be hit, Faith was certainly _more...keen._

Ruby eventually looked up and saw the pair in their passionate _snog_ and soon spoke up "Excuse me, this is a cooking lesson not the next teenage pregnancy demonstration"

Faith took her lips away from Bolton's and looked to Ruby, with her arms still locked around Bolton "That was almost funny, who knew you have a person-"

"Leave it, yeah, your mum will go mental if you get in trouble this early, it ain't worth the aggro"

Bolton actually had a point. If this was a lesson in the afternoon he'd be all for letting her rip Ruby apart, but it was morning. Rachel would get mad for Faith not being able to control herself for even an hour. Faith took a deep breath and nodded. Bolton turned and stood up "Sorry, Miss"

"Psst" Donte whispered to Faith from across the room, Faith cocked her eyebrow up and looked to him. Donte then teased "I thought he was supposed to be the whipped one not you"

"I'm not"

Donte then mouthed "You so are"

Faith laughed and shut him up by a way that just flung into her mind without a second thought, she scooped up a big piece of the pasta sauce from Bolton's pan and flung it at Donte, hitting him right in the face.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Ruby shrieked. But Faith and Donte just laughed, along with everyone else. A food fight soon sprung out of no where. And since it was Faith that started it, she was the one that got the blame. Ruby had a whistle by the desk that she soon blew after she realized she could not calm anyone down by shouting. Soon enough they all stopped. Faith was now at the other on the class room, sat on the food making desk with Donte in a playful headlock.

Ruby pointed at Faith and then to outside "Get out. Go. Go to Miss Mason's office. NOW"

Ah crap. Mother dearest certainly wasn't going to like this one.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel was in the middle of a brief interview with Adam about the new food that he wants to put on the menu. All, healthy and organic stuff. And Rachel loved it. She loved the idea of it all. But Adam drifted off the idea of food and then started to get on the subject of times they shared at school.

Eddie interrupted the laughing and joking. When Rachel looked up and saw the look on his face. She got a sense that he wasn't very happy. But what he wasn't happy about. She wasn't quite sure. Eddie then motioned his head to outside the office and said "Faith's outside. Food fight in Ruby's classroom"

Rachel groaned and rubbed her forehead. One day. One day Faith will behave. In her dreams perhaps. Rachel dropped her hand from her forehead on the table and sighed "Okay, just tell her to wait outside for a minute"

"Fine" Eddie muttered. Faith wasn't what he wasn't happy about. He didn't like Adam, at all. Eddie went outside and told Faith to wait before leaving for his lesson. Faith didn't even wait for ten seconds. She just walked right in.

Rachel sighed once more and rolled her eyes. Of course. She didn't wait.

"Faith, what part of wait outside didn't you hear?"

"Oh, I heard I just didn't care" Faith laughed, she then looked to Adam and furrowed her eyebrows as she looked at him "What's he doing here?"

"Er, manners" Rachel snapped "If you must know, Adam is here to talk about the new food. Healthy and organic menu"

Faith stared at her mother and then Adam, then back to Rachel and stated "That's a load of crap"

"Faith!"

"I'm _sorry_ mum but no student is going to go for any of that, they'll just end up throwing it at each other"

Rachel motioned her hand up and down Faith's body and asked "Is this why you ended up looking like that?"

"Okay Donte provoked it" Faith laughed. Adam then stood up and cleared his throat

"Well I'm going to get back to the kitchen" Adam stated as he went to the door, Faith crossed her arms and stepped aside "Okay ba-bye now" Faith bluntly muttered. Getting a glare from her mother along the way. Adam awkwardly left.

"You don't have to be so rude to him, you know?" Rachel sighed with a sharp tone. Faith didn't really give a response because quite frankly she didn't really care about Adam or his precious feelings.

Faith sat down and twiddled her thumbs. Waiting for the lecture to be other with. She heard Rachel take a deep breath through her nose "Okay, what happened"

Faith shrugged "I walked in late, didn't have my ingredients, Donte started teasing me and I threw something at him, thus a food fight"

"And she sent just you?"

"I threw the first food"

Rachel rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair "Faith you're making things difficult-"

"Difficult?"

"Yes. Difficult. I don't want to keep on sending you to the cooler or even suspend you at one point"

"Suspend me for throwing food?"

Rachel raised her eyebrows "Throwing food, showing up late, arguing and being disrespectful to staff. Fighting"

"I didn't ask for a list" Faith rolled her eyes and looked out of the window.

"I'm the headteacher it's my job"

Faith then looked back on her and snarled "Yeah? Why don't you try being my mother once in a while, huh?" Faith stood up and went to storm out, ignoring all the times Rachel called her name to stop. Walking vigorously down the hallway, she was quickly stopped by Nikki in the hallway "What's up with you and what is that all over you?"

Faith sighed and shook her head "Not now, Nikki"

"Faith, why aren't you with your mum?"

"I was! But she's so focused on being my goddamn headteacher than my mum that I don't feel like spending time with her!"

Nikki stopped Faith from walking away again and took her by the hand, and started to walk Faith somewhere. Back to Rachel's office, as much as Faith began to fight, not wanting to go back in there. But Nikki lightly pulled her back in. Rachel jumped as the door flew open with Nikki bringing Faith in. Nikki pushed Faith's shoulders down to sit on the couch "Stay here and talk to your mother"

"Nikki I-"

"Want her to know about the canteen incident?" Nikki mumbled. Faith gulped heavily and rolled her eyes "Fine"

Nikki looked to Rachel and smiled with a nod.

* * *

Rachel explained to Faith that whilst they are in the school. Rachel has to punish Faith like she would with any other student when they did something wrong. Faith just happened to be someone who got into trouble a lot. Bolton had explained this to her before. If she wants to have Rachel lay off her. She has to start behaving more.

 _Hahahahahaha. Yeah right._

"Your my daughter, and I love you so much. But _please_ , try to understand that I have to balance being your mother and your head teacher"

Faith saw Rachel's point of view. Of course. Rachel always made sense after Faith got angry. Rachel also didn't understand Faith and Nikki's history. She was very unclear about it all and Faith was secretive. There was nothing to really tell. No big thing about their past but still. Rachel felt like a part of her still needed to know Faith. She didn't even really know how she met Bolton. Does she truly know her daughter?

* * *

 **Sorry this has been a while and is short. I have serious writers block with this story lately so you'll have to just bear with me.**


	4. Chapter 4

_"Hey! Yo look out!"  
_

 _Bolton warned the girl on the bench in the park across the way as the football went flying towards her. The girl, with her headphones in, moved her head to the side for an inch just in time and avoided the football. She glanced up from her book to him and looked back down. Bolton tilted his head with a little smirk and jogged over to her as his cousin went to fetch the football "Nice one" he said. But she didn't look up, her music was blasting out. But she still saw him in the corner of her eye. Still didn't look up._

 _"Hello?"_

 _The girl sighed and took her earphones out "What?"_

 _If you hadn't of already guessed. The girl was Faith. Bolton gulped heavily and motioned his hand to the football "The way you missed the ball. It was impressive"  
_

 _"Glad to hear it. Bye"_

 _"What you reading? Twilight?" Bolton said with a laugh. Faith then looked at him with a slightly disgusted look on her face "Yes. Because every single teenage girl has the urge to read a cheesy fantasy story about a girl who is stupid enough to fall in love with a romanticized serial killer"_

 _"Damn, my bad" he laughed "So what are you reading then?"_

 _"To kill a mocking bird, if you must know"_

 _Bolton smirked and nodded "Gotta read that in my English lesson"_

 _"You can read" Faith raised her eyebrows and looked back down to the book. Bolton had never met someone like this before. Like ever. He sat down next to her on the bench, she glanced to him and muttered "What do you want screw-boy?"_

 _"You seem interesting"_

 _"Well that makes one of us"_

 _Bolton looked over to the houses close to the park and nodded "You live over there?" Faith just made an 'mm-hm' noise without looking up and muttered again "For now"_

 _"For now? You and your family move around a lot?"_

 _"You could say that"_

 _Bolton then looked back to Faith and then pointed to his cousin who was now doing kickups by himself "So you know my cuz?"_

 _Faith looked up and laughed "Shawn? Yes, he's just as irritating as you. Maybe a little bit more" Bolton smirked and shook his head "You always this sharp to people"_

 _"Most often, yes"_

 _"You have an amazing accent" Bolton was trying his absolute best to be smooth. This girl was really not interested. And that makes him even more interested. Faith let out a dry laugh "Yeah. I haven't heard that one before"_

 _"What's your name?"_

 _Faith raised an eyebrow and gave a sarcastic smile with a fake happy tone "If I tell you will you go away?"_

 _"I might" Bolton said with a laugh. She rubbed her lips together "Faith"_

 _"Beautiful name" Bolton said with a bright smile._

 _"I'm so glad" she rolled her eyes and looked back to her book "I'm Bolton"_

 _"Don't really care" Faith said as she made a clicking nose with her mouth, lightly shaking her head. Inside, she actually kind of liked him. He was trying. He wasn't the common 'wanna be gangster' even though he talks like that. But it wasn't in her nature to show that she liked someone._

 _"Bolt! Come on man we gotta go!"_

 _Bolton stood up and turned back to Faith "Can I have your number"_

 _"Nope" Sure she liked him. But he didn't strike her as the type she'd fall in love with. He laughed and glanced to Shawn "Alright...but not to sound all stalkerish but...I know where you live" he laughed. Faith smirked and nodded "Then I guess I'll be seeing you around then" she looked back down to her book and didn't say a word. Bolton licked his bottom lip and smiled at her. He nodded and took a few step backwards with his eyes still on her. He eventually turned away._

 ** _Two years later._**

"I love you" Faith laughed in between her kissing with Bolton. They were in the living room at Faith's. Rachel was out with Eddie and Philip was...wherever Philip was. He was lay over her on the couch.

"I love you too"

"And listen" Faith muttered, lightly pushing Bolton up a little bit "I know, we said we'd wait after...well you know that I regretted doing it early...but I'm almost ready for _this_ "

Bolton smirked and nodded "There's no rush"

She smiled and kissed his forehead, then his nose and then back to his lips. She was so completely in love with him. It was unbelievable. And it did scare her a little bit. Who knew that he'd figure out she goes to the same bench everyday to read her book to get away from the house she was living in. Shawn. That's how he knew. Bolton spent the entire summer at his cousins, when he usually was supposed to go home after two. But Faith made him stay. And she gave in and began to go out with him, then date him.

"You wanna watch a movie?" Bolton asked as he stood up to get a drink from the kitchen.

"Yeah"

Faith then heard keys in the front door jiggle. Her parents were home. Faith shot up and grabbed Bolton's shirt. "Bolt shirt! On!" she launched his shirt at him and then spun around as Rachel and Eddie walked through the door. Kissing.

"Mum. Dad. Ew" Faith started calling Eddie dad recently. It made sense. Faith found out Rachel was her mother at the same time Eddie was around. She had two parents within a day It wasn't an instant connection but they have a very strong relationship now. They both laughed. When Rachel saw Bolton putting his shirt on, Rachel pointed and said "Faith, I thought we talked about _this_ "

Faith rolled her eyes and shrugged "Mum nothing went on...you know I'd tell you if we..." she then stopped herself as she saw how uncomfortable Eddie got and then put her hand on the back off her neck "Y'know"

"Yeah I do, told you she'd get embarrassed" she laughed as she glanced to Eddie.

"What?"

Eddie laughed and looked to Faith "Your mother was going to say that no matter what. We knew you'd invite Bolton whilst we were out. He could've been in a straight jacket and she still would have said it" He laughed some more as he kissed the top of Faith's head as he walked past her. Faith raised her eyebrows to Rachel and mumbled "You're so funny" she sarcastically muttered as she hugged her mother.

"I like to think so" Rachel laughed. She pushed the stands of blondie brown hair out of Faith's face and kissed her forehead "Did you have a good night, darling?"

Faith nodded and smiled "We were just about to watch a movie"

"Yeah. You guys wanna watch with us?" Bolton asked as he poured them all a cup of tea. Eddie looked to Rachel "Rach? Fancy a film? You said you were pretty tired?"

Rachel looked from Eddie to Faith. She had been really busy with work lately and hardly had anytime with her all week. It was Saturday night. Sleep could wait. She wanted to spend time with her daughter "A film sounds better right now...as long as it's not one of those gory, torture type films"

"Are those still a thing?" Faith laughed. She never liked those films. She loved, action, romance and nearly every old films to date. There are two men in her life that she loved just as much as Bolton. Elvis Presley and James Dean. Both dreamy as hell. Both rebels. Both dead but that's besides the point. Faith loves Elvis's film but Bolton is already making his way through his music and films. And Faith was in the mood for some James.

"You guys seen Rebel Without a Cause?"

"Yes! But I'll watch it again and again and again" Eddie got all excited and literally ran in the living room. Rachel laughed and kissed Faith's cheek as they walked into the living room.

Film night as family was fun. It felt rewarding to Rachel.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a another morning. Rachel walked into her office with Faith right behind her, Faith plonked herself down on the couch and just wanted to sleep, she didn't get much last night. Rachel looked up to Faith from looking up from her documents, she didn't have much sympathy, she raised her eyebrows and shook her head "Well, it's your own fault. On the phone to Bolton since god knows what time"

"He was just excited" Faith muttered as she rubbed her forehead and shut her eyes "Birthday and all"

It was Faith's birthday soon, and Bolton wanted to really spoil her, with little money he had, he was putting _all_ of it towards her. She told him not to but as usual he did insist. Rachel had to give it to them, they could've stayed up talking about much less important things after all. Faith didn't want much fuss about her birthday though, given the fact that she had never really had much fuss before so why would she want a fuss now?

Eddie soon came through the door, he looked down to see Faith on the couch and laughed "Hello, chatty cathy"

"Don't start" Faith mumbled as she put the pillow over her head. Rachel looked to Eddie and rolled her eyes with a smirk, she soon whacked Faith's legs with her papers t grab her attention, which she did succeed in "You're going to be late... _again_ "

Faith just groaned and shook her head.

"Go on, Tom's english class is waiting"

Faith groaned again as she rolled off the couch and stumbled up, stretching her arms and yawning she frowned the Rachel and muttered "You're no fun"

"Go" Rachel laughed.

Eddie and Rachel watched her leave, when she did and shut the door he turned to her. Motioning his hand to her he asked "Do you think she's going to be okay?"

Rachel shrugged "Yeah she will be. Couldn't have been easy hearing about that scum being let out"

Faith's foster father who was arrested for what he did last year, was let out early on good behaviour. He wasn't found guilty with rape when they pressed charges, only for assault. Two years wasn't enough. But out at one was just disgraceful. Rachel sighed and crossed her arms. Eddie walked over to her and put his hands on her arms, raising his eyebrows to her he then asked "Are _you_ okay?"

"I'm livid" Rachel muttered as she shook her head.

"I know. Me too" Eddie sighed and he pulled her closely and hugged her tight, cradling her head he kissed her shoulder "We'll keep her safe"

"I thought that last time"

"Hey, hey" Eddie pulled back to look into her eyes and smiled softly "If he puts one foot in this place or near our house. He'll be straight back to where he belongs"

"I hope you're right" Rachel said with a small smile.

Eddie grinned at her and nodded "I am" slowly leaning forward, he lightly pressed his lips against hers. Her hands gripped onto the waist of his jacket as their kiss grew deeper, she laughed and then muttered as she pulled away, foreheads still pressed together "We've got work to do"

* * *

Rachel had given every teacher the heads up about Faith situation. Faith was putting on a brave face but it could easily explode. They knew better than to push her about things today. Faith walked in Tom's lesson on time. Tom gave her that sympathetic smile that Faith almost threw up at. He walked over to her and spoke in a low tone "Listen, your mum told me about-"

"Yeah he got out" Faith rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. I just want to let you know that if you want to just sit back and listen today"

"Thanks" Faith muttered, letting out a forced smile and then walking to her table at the very back. Bolton was in this lesson today, he was doing some extra science work to catch up. She had Donte sit next to her instead, he always knew about her foster father being let out. He stared at her, knowing she'd be upset. Faith knew he was staring and kept her eyes on the desk, she rolled her eyes and shook her head "Leave it out"

"We're all worried about you"

Faith laughed and sat back in her chair "Have you lot had a meeting today on who you're going to deal with me?"

"What did your mum say?"

"Hardly anything. Haven't given her the chance...D, I don't want to talk about it. End of"

He couldn't or better yet he didn't want to argue with her. Donte shrugged "Alright. Alright"

A new lad. Kyle Stack then turned around in his cheek and faced her "You Mason's daughter?"

Faith looked to Donte and raised an eyebrow to Kyle, she shrugged "Yeah and?"

"So you're the one who's everyone is talking about today"

Faith leaned forward on the table and raised both her eyebrows to him "Yeah? And what're they saying?"

"Word got around bout your foster dad is all. It true? Did he touch you up and stuff? Like rape-"

"Ey" Donte snapped "What the hell are you playin at? Show some respect"

"I was just asking. Not as if I did it"

"You what?" Donte muttered as he began to rise from his chair, Faith put her hand on Donte's arm and gently pulled him back down "Leave it"

"But-"

"I said. Leave it. Not today alright. I just can't today" Faith weakly sighed and she laid her head on the table and wrapped her arms around her head. Kyle looked at her and pulled his face as he looked to Donte as if to say _awkward_ Donte scoffed and snarled "I'd turn back around if I were you"

Bolton, who was passing by the classroom. Saw Faith with her head in her arms down on the table. It brought him to a halt. He looked to Donte who saw him and then watched as Donte nodded at Kyle who was sat in front, and considering Donte looked pissed. He knew that it was something bad. Bolton walked in the room, Bolton walked over to Tom and muttered "Sorry sir. But could I just check on her?"

Tom looked over to Faith and sighed, he looked to Bolton and nodded "Go on, be quick"

"Cheers sir" he muttered as he walked over to behind Faith and Donte's desk. He rubbed her back and whispered "You alright, baby"

"Not really" Faith whispered as she moved into his arms and held onto him tightly. Bolton held her tightly and looked to Donte, he nodded to Kyle and mouthed "What's he done?"

"Brought up that scum, asking about her being raped" he mouthed.

Bolton's face turned to fury and spoke in a yell "You what?"

Faith pulled back and looked at him "What?"

Everyone turned and looked at him, Bolton stared to Kyle and Faith soon learned that Donte had told him what was said. She sighed and shook her head "Oh Bolton leave it"

"I'm not gonna leave it" Bolton shot up "Oi who'd you think you are speaking to my girl like that?!"

"Bolton. I said you could have a quiet word!" Tom called from the front of the class.

"Nah sir, I want to know what he thinks he's doin by upsetting Faith the way he did!"

Kyle looked up at Bolton. Normally he wouldn't back down, but Bolton was big and he knew he was a well trained boxer. Quite frankly. He didn't have a chance, so he legged it.

"Come here!" Bolton snapped as he chased after him.

"Bolton don't!" Faith called as she then ran after him.

* * *

"A summer wedding?" Rachel laughed as she and Eddie walked down the hall.

"I thought you'd want a summer wedding"

"Spring" Rachel muttered as she raised her eyebrows to him and smiled to him as they stopped when they reached the door. Eddie raised an eyebrow and mumbled in a high tone as he leaned towards her "Spring?"

"Yes" Rachel smirked as his lips pressed against her straight after she spoke. Rachel pulled away from him, slightly teasing as she smirked at him as she opened the door and walked into the staff room with Eddie right behind her. And the conversation they walked into, ran by Ruby was not one that was the best to walk into.

"I'll tell you, this foster dad thing will be any bloody excuse for that one to act like a complete maniac and get away with it!"

Teachers such as Davina, Matt and Nikki were ready to fight her corner. But seeing Rachel walk in, they realised that they wouldn't have to. Rachel crossed her arms and bitterly ran her tongue across her bottom lip as she slowly walked over from behind Ruby, standing at the side of her, she looked down to Ruby "Would you like to elaborate on that, Miss Fry?"

Ruby gulped heavily "Well I-"

" _My_ _daughter_ was sexually, physically and mentally abused by that man for years...how dare you accuse her of using this as an excuse to..." Rachel took a deep breath to stop herself from totally snapping her cap "Not that it's any of your business but Faith didn't even want to mention what has happened to _anyone_ she just wants to deal with it all in her silence"

It was enough to shut Ruby up. Eddie lightly took hold of Rachel's arm and pulled her away and over to grab herself a cup of tea, which is what they intended to do when they came in. Rachel rested her arms on the counter and looked up at him and whispered "What else was she saying?"

"Just going on and on. Don't worry about it, Rach, you sorted it out for sure. How is Faith?"

"Quiet" Rachel and Eddie both said in unison.

"Yeah to be honest I miss her shooting her mouth off" Eddie said with a grumbled laugh.

"She'll be back to normal in no time I'm sure" Kim nodded with the raise of her eyebrows and a small smirk.

The out of no-where, the girl they were all talking about came bursting through the door "Mum!"

Rachel quickly turned around "Faith? What is it darling? What's wrong?"

Faith ran towards her and grabbed her hand "It's Bolton. He's gonna kill him"

"What, kill who?"

"Just come on Mum!" Faith exclaimed in a plea and she tugged onto her arm and then ran out. Rachel and Eddie glanced to each other and quickly ran out after and followed her to wherever the hell it was that she was going.

* * *

 **Hi! So yeah I know I have been away from this for a LONG time but I'm gonna see if I can get it up and running again!**

 **Let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

They found Bolton in the hall, outside the art rooms. He grabbed onto the back of Kyle's jacket and threw him down on the floor. He then turned him around and gripped onto Kyle's jumper from the front and then punched him across the face. Shouting things in his face about what he said to Faith was out of order etc. A few punched later and Bolton was finally dragged off of him by Eddie.

"That's enough Bolton!" Rachel exclaimed as she gripped hold of Kyle until Chris came around and held onto him. Bolton viciously pointed to Kyle from behind Eddie and yelled again "You're finished here, man!"

"I said _enough_!" she yelled back in a more stern tone.

Faith stood at the side lines with her arms crossed and just watched. She hadn't seen Rachel snap at him like this before. And Rachel hadn't found herself doing it in a long time either, it was a surprise to them both. Rachel sighed and shook her head "Get to the cooler I'll deal with you later"

She looked over to Chris "Chris get him to the nurse and then bring him up to my office"

Chris nodded and took Kyle to the nurse. As she watched Eddie take Bolton to the cooler, her eyes fell to Faith, as did Faith to Rachel, she crooked her finger towards her and said as she began to walk away "Come on, office with me now"

She then carried on hearing Bolton yell and yell. Both Rachel and Faith shut their eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, slowly running her tongue across her bottom lip Rachel looked to Faith and pointed to where the noise was coming from "Actually you better go and calm him down. I need to speak to him too and I'd rather do it when he's not raging like that"

Faith nodded and muttered in a whisper with an exhausted look on her face as she began to walk the opposite way "Yeah"

* * *

When Faith got up to the cooler, Bolton was pacing up and down the room whilst Eddie did his best to calm down. Faith used a much more abrupt approach as she walked into the room, slamming the door behind her "Bolton!"

He stopped. He looked at her, taking deep angry breaths.

"Calm the hell down!"

"He shouldn't have-"

"No he shouldn't have but who gives a toss about what some skivvy has to say?"

Poor choice of words in Eddie's opinion but it seemed to be working cause he was slowly beginning to calm down. He sat on the table and stared down to his hands. Faith sighed and slowly walked over to Bolton, she leaned on the table opposite him and stared at him, she lightly tapped his foot with hers "You calm?"

"Little bit"

"Well good. Cause you better calm down fully mum wants a word"

"It was him!"

"He didn't go around hitting you, Bolt!"

Bolton shook his head and looked away from her. Faith kept her eyes on him and muttered "God. Your mum is gonna have a field day"

"She don't need to know-"

"That you battered that Kyle Stack erm yes Bolt, my mum's probably getting her along the way" She tugged on his jacket "Come on"

"You mad at me?"

Faith sighed and turned back to him "No. You were protecting me and I appreciate that. But it isn't me you've got to worry about this time round"

"She's right there, lad" Eddie eventually spoke up "Miss Mason did not look happy"

Bolton tutted and walked past stage to out of the cooler. Faith rolled her eyes and then turned back herself and followed the two men out towards her mothers office. As Bolton walked in, Kyle Stack walked out. Smirking at him. Bolton went to lunge forward at him but Faith grabbed hold of his arms and said in a tiresome tone "Leave it out" and then pushed him forward towards the door. Totally ignoring Kyle herself.

As soon as Bolton walked in, Rachel ordered him to sit down. Candice wasn't there, which surprised them all. Bolton sat in the chair in front of the desk. Faith grabbed a chair at the table with Eddie and just stared at Bolton, all closed up and angry, not saying anything as Rachel tried to get through to him. Faith rolled her eyes and groaned "Bolton turn off the _badman_ act and just speak. She'll understand"

Bolton looked at her, seeing her stern face as she raised her eyebrows to him, he was then to roll his eyes as he looked back to Rachel "He was shooting his mouth off bout Faith"

Rachel looked to Faith and then back to Bolton, she crossed her arms and leaned down on the desk "Okay...well...Kyle said he did nothing"

Faith shook her head "Well he's lying there"

Rachel looked at Faith and softly asked "What did he say?"

Faith ran her tongue across her teeth and looked away, down to her strumming fingers on the table, Eddie and Rachel both gave each other a concerned look. Eddie took his eyes to Faith and laid his hand on her arm gently "Faith?"

Bolton then spoke back up "He was saying stuff to her...about what happened to her"

"What?!" Rachel exclaimed.

Faith rubbed her forehead and sighed "He was just-he was asking questions. But. It's the way he was saying it. Dead blunt...Donte had a go at him and he said he could say it because he didn't do it"

Rachel sat back in her chair, looking very much taken back, she looked to Eddie who looked disgusted "I'd have asked him to smack him for me-"

"Eddie!" Although she agreed. He can't be saying that in front of Bolton or any student, it would any be seen as encouragement. But still, deep down she agreed. Bolton looked back and forth between the two "So what does this mean for me?"

"Regardless of the situation and whether he deserved it or not, I have to show some sort of justification for your actions"

"Meanin?"

"Meaning...a week of detention at lunch"

Considering what had happened, the outcome of his punishment wasn't that bad. A week in the cooler wasn't too bad. Rachel looked to Faith and added "You can't go and see him though"

"What!"

"No one is allowed to go and see their mates or boyfriends and so on whilst they are in there, I can't make an exception"

Faith grumbled a moan and sunk down in her chair. Bolton took his eyes off of Faith and back to Rachel "Are you gonna tell my mum?"

"Well I'm sure word would have got around by now but if not then yes I'll have to. It's my job Bolton"

Bolton understood, he just wasn't looking forward to the bollocking he was going to get off Candice. Rachel rubbed her forehead and waved her hand to Bolton "Alright. Go on. I've got enough on plate so the quicker I dismiss this the better. Faith could you just hand back for a moment?"

As Bolton stood, he didn't move. He just looked to Faith. Faith looked up to him as Rachel said "Bolton you have a lesson to get to, the bell will be ringing soon and you don't want to be late"

"What about Faith?"

"Faith has Art with Miss Campbell next. And she was there when Faith came running into the staff room so I think she will understand"

Faith tugged on his had and nodded "Go on"

Bolton sighed and nodded "Sorry Miss" he muttered as he walked out of the office.

Faith sighed and laid her head in her hands on the table.

"Faith are you alright?" Rachel asked as she tilted her head to him. Faith just nodded, unconvincingly. Rachel once again looked to Eddie and then muttered "Maybe you coming in today was a mistake"

"Are you saying I caused that? I kept to myself" Faith scoffed as she looked up to Rachel, Rachel quickly shook her head and leaned forward as she did her best to keep the situation calm "No. Of course not"

"Your mum isn't saying that, Faith. What she-what we both just think is that, maybe after the news you've gotten today, you should've just stayed at home"

"Everything seems to think that what has happened as come as a shock. The guy can literally get away with murder I always doubted he'd get real time for what he did to me. Are you just saying this because you have enough on your plate"

"Don't be daft. No it's not that"

Faith settled and sat back in her chair "So what is on your plate?"

"Ralph Miller"

"What? Flicks dad? Why what's he saying?"

Rachel sighed "He's just. He's trying to make threats because of what is going on between Flick and Marley"

"He's threating you?"

"Well. The school"

"Same bloody thing, mum!" Faith snapped as she stood up. Rachel sighed and stood up "Faith come on it's fine"

"No it's not" Faith muttered bitterly as she walked over to the door.

"Faith. Baby-" Her sentence was cut off by the slam of the door. Rachel groaned as sat back in her chair. Eddie stood up and looked to her "What do you think she's going to do?"

"She just needs to calm down. If anything happens she'll just be sent back here"

"Want me to go after her?"

"No leave it, we can't always chase her around now can we?"

"Oh" Eddie muttered in a teasing, high tone as he walked over to her and rested his hands on her shoulder from behind the chair "You're such a mum"

Rachel giggled as Eddie leaned down and placed kisses on her neck. He then slowly spun the chair around to have her face him and whispered "You fit the role well"

"Yes, well it comes with the job"

They smiled to each other, Rachel gripped onto his jacket and pulled his lips back down onto hers.

* * *

Flick was in Faith's art lesson, the perfect chance to have a word and warn you to warn her dad off.

As she was walking down the hall, she barged past Nikki. Nikki let out a small laugh "Oi"

But Faith continued to walk on. Nikki then grew a little concerned about her, she quickly walked after her and grabbed her arm "Hey" she spoke softly.

"Take a breath there"

"Can't. Gotta get to class" Faith sighed as she put her hands on her hips.

Nikki tilted her head and rubbed the young girls arm "Are you alright, after-"

"Please. Nikki. I've had enough of people asking me if I'm alright. I not alright but I'm not surprised either"

Nikki sighed and rubbed her forehead "I can't help but feel guilty"

"And why on earth should you or do you feel guilty?"

"Because...Faith I was going to get out of there, remember back up in London? Where I was going to put forward a case to be you guardian, they found out moved you down here"

Faith nodded and tilted her head "And why does that make it your fault? You were going to save me, Nikki"

"Should've been quicker"

"There's no point wondering on what should or what should not have been. The way I see it, if I hadn't of moved down here I would have never found my mum. But now I have, I'm in a loving home with her and you're back here. So it all turned out okay. No matter what happened...look I really have to go. I need to talk to Flick"

"About?" Nikki raised an eyebrow to her. Faith smiled and rolled her eyes "Don't worry about it. I'm not going to start anything" she muttered as she began to walk away, then hearing Nikki call "Yeah, I've heard that before!"

* * *

Faith was only about three minutes late, not too bad. Faith came through the door "Sorry"

"It's fine. It's fine, is everything okay?"

"More or less. Bolton just...he just lost his temper with someone that's all"

"Right, okay, just take a seat and you're just carrying on with your drawings from last lesson"

Faith looked over, Flick was sat with Chlo, Danielle and Alicia. She quickly walked over, she grabbed her sketchbook from the side and sat down with them, the first thing she said was to Flick and in a whisper "You need to sort out your dad"

Flick's eyebrows pinched together "What are you talking about?"

"Your dad. Ralph Miller"

"Yes?"

Faith sighed and pressed her finger down on her sketch book

"Your dad is making threats against my mum"

"What!" she yelled in a whisper. Faith looked around her and then looked back to Flick and carried on in a hushed tone "You've been getting hastle off him for Marley, correct?"

Flick's eyes jumped back and forth between and Faith and the other girls and then weakly nodded as she looked back to Faith "Yeah but-"

"Yeah but nothing. That sucks. It really does but he's making threats towards the school"

"So not your mum?"

"My mum _is_ the school. Without her there is no this. So yes. He is threatening my mum a well" Faith took a breath and shook her head "Flick, listen, I get it, I get how it's hard. My foster family tried to keep me away from Bolton as much as they could, but you've got to nip it in the bud. Difference is, is that although your dad is...well a prick...he loves you and eventually he will listen. So make him listen. Or I'll end up throwing threats back at him"

Faith sat back in her seat and added "And I don't give threats lightly"

Flick took what Faith said on board and nodded to her "Okay, Faith. I'm sorry"

"You don't have to apologise. I'm just letting you know, I'll fight tooth and nail to protect my mum. She's not only _bestfriend_ as cringey as that may sound. But she's also had a rough life, she's built a life here with this school and Eddie and now me. I won't let anyone threaten that. I'm no bloody picnic as it is so I don't want more stress being added"

Chlo shook her head and nudged Faith with her shoulder "You don't stress her out"

"Yeah right" Faith scoffed and then shrugged "I have problems with my anger which causes me to lash out. Therefore stresses her out"

"Mason loves you more than anyone, and Faith by what you just did shows that you're a really good daughter" Chlo said with a soft smile, Faith looked up at the rest of them, with soft expressions on their faces and lightly nodding along to Chlo's words. Faith gave them a brief smile and then shook her head as she laughed the sentimental crap off "Alright, so what were you guys talking about before I came in?"

She then caught up with all the latest gossip, whilst doing very little work as usual.

* * *

It was the end of the day, Eddie was dealing with some issue that Ruby was having in the kitchen and promised that he wouldn't be long. Faith told Bolton that she just wanted to stay in her own home and keep to herself, she wasn't shutting him out or anything, she had gone out with him nearly every night lately, either back to his place or getting changed and going for dinner at Nandos or something. But no, tonight she just wanted some alone time.

Faith walked in to the office and saw Rachel putting some files in her bag, hearing the shuffle of footsteps, Rachel look up and was surprised to see her daughter stood at the door of the office "Faith. I thought-"

"Told Bolt that I just wanted a night in alone"

Rachel crossed her arms "Everything alright between you two?"

"Yes, it's great in fact...today has just been straining that's all"

"I understand, sweetheart"

Faith let out a deep breath and shut her eyes, rubbing her lips together she then looked at her mum, her eyes began to prickle from her tears. She looked down to the ground as she walked over to Rachel, she kept it down as she wrapped her arms around Rachel and sunk her head into the crook of Rachel's neck. Staying silent, she just needed Rachel to hold her. It took her by surprise, Rachel wrapped her arms around Faith and then cradled her head.

"Faith" she whispered, with sympathy in her tone, just wishing there was something she could do. Rachel kiss her temple "My baby. Don't cry" she added, softly stroking her daughter's hair. She rubbed Faith's back and shut her eyes as she softly rocked side to side, like a mother does with her baby. Rachel dropped her head down on Faith's shoulder.

"I love you, mum" Faith spoke, her words all muffled as her head as still buried in Rachel's neck. Rachel brought her head up and went back to cradling Faith's head as she whispered back "Darling I love you too"

"Everything okay?" Rachel looked up to see Eddie stood at the door. She extended her arm and motioned with her hand for him to come over, Eddie did so and wrapped his arms around them both. Kissing the top of Faith's head to then kissing Rachel's. He rubbed both their backs and pulled his head back to look at them as they then did the same "What's going on then?"

"Nothing" Rachel muttered, lightly pushing the strands of hair back from Faith's face to behind her ears "It just been a long day"

"Yeah it has" Eddie groaned in a sigh, then after a moment and silence, an idea came to his head "I know what'll cheer us up. How about we have a nice night in? Phillip is staying over at his mates, we can get film. Sweets. Pizza"

"Pizza" Faith smirked with a joking gasp "We only pizza on weekends"

"I'm willing to make an exception" Eddie smiled as they all began to walk out of the office, linking his hands with Rachel as her other rested on Faith's shoulder and said with a light laugh "Well, if dad has made an exception then we should be feeling really lucky"

Eddie laughed and kissed her cheek as they all laughed and left the office.

Already, they were making her feel better. Sometimes, she really had no idea what she would do without them.

* * *

 **I had a no college snow day so I just got this done! So hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **So yeah like I've mentioned before I'm putting in my favourite characters from different seasons and also my favourite storylines!**

 **Please leave reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

Everything had cooled down within a couple of days. Bolton didn't bother with Kyle again, Faith was still being cautious about Ralph, she knew he was still poking his nose around the school since Marley and Flick were still sticking to their guns on being together. God knows what was going on with Ruby. She was getting more and more batty as life went on, and she and Rachel were clashing more than ever.

As for Adam, well, Faith still didn't like him. At all. He was always trying to see Rachel about things he was practically making up. Eddie wasn't a fan either, he wasn't blind, he could see through Adam but knew he had nothing to worry about. Ruby was taking the year below out on a school trip to some farm that was owned by friends of her family.

Rachel, in Ruby's absense was going to teach some of her classes along with some other classes. It had been a while since she had gotten into the teaching saddle. Something Eddie and the rest of the teaching staff were eager to see. She hadn't mentioned it to Faith, not for any reason it had just slipped her mind with it being a last minute thing.

So when Faith was on her free and leaving her class that was on the food tech corridor and she saw her mother teaching Denzil's class, she was surprised to say the least. Faith stopped her tracks and walked over to the door, she slowly opened the door and whispered "Mum?"

Denzil's head shot up and grinned "Faith!"

Faith smiled and gave him a small wink. She then looked back to Rachel and raised her eyebrows as she whispered "What are you doing?"

"Teaching" Rachel said with a soft laugh.

"Since when do you teach?"  
The whole class of year nines muttered an amused laugh.

Rachel walked over to the door "I forgot to tell you. I'm taking on the teacher role a little bit now, mixing both. And whilst Miss Fry is on the school trip I thought I'd do food tech"

"Can she cook, Faith?" Denzil called with a little laugh. Faith looked to Denzil and then laughed "Yeah she can. Don't worry guys you're in safe hands"

"Where're you meant to be?"

"I'm heading out to Maths now with dad"

"Alright. I'd tell you to behave but when it comes to him I don't think you need to be told"

"Only when he annoys me at home you will" Faith said with a small laugh. She then went to leave, Rachel then grabbed her hand and whispered "Oh and by the way, they are doing some new thing at lunch that Adam has come up with, spread the word yeah?"

Faith rolled her eyes just at the hearing of his name, but the look she got from Rachel, she just shrugged and sighed from the nagging "Fine"

"And be nice about it. It isn't just important fro Mr Fleet it's important for the whole school"

"Yes mother" Faith plastered on a joking face smile. Rachel rolled her eyes and laughed in a mutter "Go on"

Faith shot her another smile and then left her to it.

She got into the classroom and walked straight over to Eddie "What's this lunch thing about?"

Eddie groaned a sigh and shook his head as he wrote on the board "Don't get me started on it"

"The hell is it?"

"He wants Rose and the rest od the kitchen staff to serve the meals to the kids and us for that matter. He also wants teachers to merge with the students"

Faith snorted and shrugged "And the point in that is?"

"You've got me, apparently he wants to get everyone communicating better"

"Well, it's a good thing he's here. The whole school would be in shambles"

Eddie let out a light laugh and looked to her "What's your mum said"

"To be nice"

Eddie then laughed a little louder. Fat chance of that happening. But she actually would try her best. As more student strolled into the class room, Faith took a step closer to Eddie and whispered "You are aware he's trying to get in close with mum. Right?"

Eddie put his hand on her shoulder and lightly nodded "Yeah, I'm not an idiot. You've got nothing to worry about"

"I know that, mum loves you more than anything. It's just him. I don't want him causing friction"

"I'll make sure he doesn't"

"Yeah" Faith nodded as she sighed and took a step back as she went over to her desk and muttered "Me too"

She took her seat beside Bolton, he looked at her as soon as he did "What was the about?"

Faith rolled her eyes and sat back in her chair "That Adam Fleet"

"New chef?"

"Yeah. Whilst your mums on that course thing he's taking full advantage. He's making a new plan to have Rose and the rest of the staff serving us our dinners _and_ to sit with teachers _and_ mix of students"

Bolton scoffed a laugh "Is he mental?"

"Apparently so"

"You just think he's doin it to get to your mum?"

Faith nodded and dug her pencil hard down on her paper as she began to write the date, she nodded and then motioned her head to Eddie and muttered "We both do"

Bolton looked to Eddie "Rah, that'd be a fight to see-"

"It's not funny Bolt. He's trying to interfere with my family"

"Nothin will happen Faith"

"I don't trust him" Faith sighed beneth her breath as she crossed her arms. Bolton looked to her and threw his arm over her shoulder and kissed her cheek "Don't stress 'bout him babes"

"Easy for you to say"

"Nah! Come here" Bolton muttered as he pressed her lips softly onto hers, gripping onto her waist as their kiss deepened.

"Oi" Eddie called over to them, Bolton pulled away and looked to Eddie. He pointed to Bolton "Quicker you get your tongue out of my daughter the better"

"Dad!" Faith exclaimed as her classmates chuckled. Sinking her embaressed self into her chair.

* * *

It got to lunch and everyone was waiting outside the canteen. Faith pushed to the front where Rachel was stood and frowned to her "Mum what the hell is all of this?"

"You'll have to find out won't you?" Rachel grinned as she lightly pinched Faith's arm. Faith tilted her head and whispered "Why do you do this to me?"

Rachel laughed "Faith it'll be worth it. What Mr Fleet has planned it good"

"Sure" Faith muttered.

Adam them stepped out "Everybody hungry?"

Rachel glanced to Faith and said with a smile "Yes we are!"

"Let's get in" Adam called as he opened the doors to the students. Faith held back and walked in with Rachel, where as Bolton ran through the door. Faith rolled her eyes to him. He was so greedy.

Bolton and Paul turned around with frowny faces as they looked at the empty counters

"What's going on?" Bolton questioned. Clearly forgetting everything that Faith has said to him.

"Yeah where's all the grub?" Paul added.

Adam raised his hands "We're gonna do things a little differently today! So take a seat and we will get started!"

The student and teachers cautiously went towards tables. Adam pointed to the teachers and suggested for them to all go and mix in with the students. Adam looked to Faith and Rachel "Perhaps you two could seperate for dinner. Mingle with other students"

Faith stared at him with her arms crossed, after a moment of silence she then asked "You taking the piss?"

"Faith!" Rachel gasped as she quickly pulled her to the side "I told you-"

"Mum he-"

"It's just one lunch break. Your school mates will be moaning at the fact that we haven't tried the change. Go and sit with Nikki"

Faith sighed and shook her head "Nice to know who you value more" Faith went to walk away but her arm was quickly grabbed by her mother "Stop that, Faith"

"Stop what? He's trying to drive a wedge between the three of us"

"No he's not"

"Mum. He fancies you. Big time. I want him to stay away and so does dad"

Rachel's eyebrows pinched together "What? Has he said something to you?"

"He doesn't have to" Faith said as she shook her head at her and then dragged her arm out of Rachel's hold and walked over to the table where Nikki sat and pulled Bolton off of the table that Amy Porter was sat on and sat her next to him. Rachel stared at her, watching Faith give her a brief glance before talking to Nikki.

Rachel rubbed her forehead and then felt a hand press against her back. She turned to Eddie and smiled as he watched over the canteen "So this is his grand idea?"

"Yeah" Rachel muttered as she placed her hand on his chest "What do you think?"

Eddie shrugged "It won't last"

Rachel looked back to him and tilted her head "Sweetheart are you alright?"

Eddie looked to her and smiled "Of course" he briefly kissed the top of her head "I suppose I have to sit on a differet table than you, huh?"

"I'm afraid so" she whispered "Faith didn't seem to like it either"

"Well you're her mother and you're also just too beautiful to stay away from"

Rachel let out an embaressed little giggle and lightly pushed him towards a table.

As dinner went on, Rachel saw Eddie look over to Faith who looked at him and mocked a gun to her head and pulled a shot then laughing, she looked back and saw him laugh at her as he shook his head back to looking down at his dinner. It brought a warm smile to Rachel's face, looking at her family. She did wish that she could sit with them and laugh about all the random things they talk about like they usually do. But her job sometimes has to over shine her family personal life. Besides, Faith seemed to be alright now. Layghing and joking with Bolton, Nikki and Paul.

Faith looked up and saw Adam stare at Rachel. The way he was looking at her. Faith tapped Nikki's arm and pointed to Adam "Look. Look at that"

Nikki looked over to Adam and then snorted "Faith calm down, so he fancies your mum? The man is only human"

"What!" Faith laughed "You saying you fancy her?"

"Fancy is a strong word. But she's very attractive. But you haven't got to worry about neither me or Adam" she said with a light laugh. Faith laughed and then glanced back up to Adam. She still didn't trust him.

And neither did Eddie.


	8. Chapter 8

Faith hated Ralph Miller. It was as simple as that. He hated Rachel and had it in for her whenever he had the chance. He even used the fact that Flick was with Marley came from Rachel. Which made no sense but that was Ralph. He was twisted and cruel.

On the day that they did drug tests. Faith felt nervous. She wasn't some drugged him teenager, but she did smoke some weed on the weekend. Bolton had given it up due to his boxing and he had one last packet left that he wanted to get rid of. So Faith got rid of it, well her and some others, including Flick. Who Ralph made take the drug test.

When they got out of the hall, Flick came over to Faith panicking out of her mind to her. But Faith shrugged and asked what she wanted her to do about it.

"Well you gave me it-"

"Because you asked" Faith said in a laugh, shaking her head "I didn't shove the flaming thing in your mouth"

"I-I know but...what if your mum finds out?"

Faith lightly scoffed and tucked her hands in her leather jacket pockets "The only way she'd find out that I had anything to do with this is through you"

Flick remained silent, Faith tilted her head and lightly snapped "Are you threatening me?"

Jesus she knew how to be intimidating. She wasn't even trying either. It was just in her blood, and her eyes. Flick quickly shook her head "No! I'm just saying"

"Well don't. I mean it Flick keep me out of it, it's not my fault that you got caught in all of this. Just take responsibility for once" Faith sighed, walking past her and hitting her shoulder against Flick's as she did so. Faith didn't want Rachel finding out, she didn't even want Rachel to get even suspicious at the fact that Faith would be involved in anyway. One she didn't need to hassle and two Rachel didn't need to stress or even the embarrassment.

Down the hallway, Faith caught up with Bolton, kissing her back before standing beside him as his arm went over her shoulder she muttered "Flick's gonna end up letting it slip to my mum"

"What? She said that?"

"No but she insinuated" Faith muttered "Christ if she finds out that I gave it to her she'll be embarrassed of me even more than she is"

"Shut up, you don't embarrass her"

Faith rolled her eyes and shook her head as they walked down the hallway. Whether it was true or not, she truly believed that Rachel was embarrassed, whenever Faith lashed out which the majority of the time she couldn't help it, she had a short fuse and was a hot head. She tried to keep control of it but sometimes she just couldn't. And that made her feel that Rachel was embarrassed, normally when a head teacher has a kid they are kind, straight A's and are level headed. Faith was the opposite. Bolton just looked at her and saw how she didn't want an argument on this. She didn't want to go back and fourth and back and fourth because it was exhausting and never comes down to a solid solution so he just let it go.

* * *

It was in the middle of lunch when Marley went storming round the school. Faith was down the hall with Chlo when they saw Marley and Flick arguing. From the eavesdropping. Marley had been framed for doing the drugs, Faith told Chlo that she'd meet up with her outside. Where the picture of her father promoting drugs was flying around that she had no clue about. Faith walked over to Flick and said "Your dad is framing Marley"

Flick remained silent for a moment. Faith shook her head as she slipped her hand in her leather pockets "And what are you going to do Flick?"

Again Flick remained silent " _Flick_ he doesn't deserve this, he's been through enough with this school as it is" she groaned and looked away from her. She couldn't let this slide, Marley was like her in a way, only he was a better person. He tried to be so much more and was such a good student, a good kid. She couldn't let him get dragged down for this. Faith could prove Marley's innocence by coming forward and telling Rachel her that it was her that gave Flick the drugs. She knew she was to get a bollocking, but it wasn't the first time.

"Fine. If you won't do anything then I will"

"Faith please"

Faith stopped walking away and then snapped as she turned back "What the bloody hell is wrong with you? How can you let your boyfriend get dragged through the mud for something that he didn't even do. And you say you love him"

"I do!"

"Yeah it really shows" Faith muttered. She then walked away, not letting Flick get a word in edge ways. Faith walked outside to the playground and saw Donte laughed and waving around a piece of paper. Faith walked down the steps and nodded with an interested smirk on her face "What's this then?"

Her group all looked at her, settling down their laughs but still having amused grins on her face. Paul looked to the picture with his eyebrows raised and nodded as he gathered on what to say "Your err. Your dad. He's not one for anti drug lessons is he"

Faith laughed and shrugged "What?"

Bolton cleared his throat "It's Lawson babe. He's got a bit of a past" he took the paper and handed it to her. Faith looked down and saw the picture of Eddie holding up a sign that was saying to legalize drugs. They looked at her, not really knowing how she was going to react. But she couldn't help but laugh, she shook her head and said as she handed the paper back over "That's crazy"

They all then saw her amusement of the situation as a hall pass to then carry on laughing. Faith looked over her shoulder, to the office where her mother was. Probably ranting to Eddie about how disappointed she was about Marley. She would be about Flick too, but she has been trying so hard with the Kelly's. Especially after Earl. She couldn't let this carry on, Marley has disappeared, vanished from thin air and she had to do something. She had another free period after lunch, so she had plenty of time to go and see her. But it may as well be now.

* * *

Faith knocked on the open office door, finding her mum with her head in her heads, shaking her head as Eddie looked at her from standing beside her. They both looked up to her, Rachel sat back in her chair "Faith, love what is it?"

"I have to talk to you"

"Can it wait, we're dealing with-"

"Marley. I know that's why I'm here...the test is wrong"

They both looked at her oddly, wondering how on earth she could know something like that. Faith sighed and closed the office door behind her. Rubbing her palms together, she cleared her throat and crossed her arms "I erm...it's Flick who should have tested positive. Mellor has framed Marley or something"

"What makes you think that?" Rachel as, leaning forward in her chair to her. Faith took a deep breath, she looked out the window and then just came out with it "Because I gave it to her"

It went deafeningly silent. Faith looked back to them both and saw the gobsmacked faces on both of them. Faith held her hands up and said "Look I know how this might sound-"

"Do you" Rachel quaked.

Faith grabbed a chair and sat in front of them. She stared at Rachel and shook her head "I'm not some druggie. I don't do it I swear. I mean I used to but...the weed was Bolton's and he's stopped it because of his boxing and he wanted to get rid of it so I-"

"Why didn't you throw it away?" Rachel snapped. Faith shrugged and muttered "Come on mum it's not that simple, they don't come cheap"

"Faith!"

Faith awkward laughed and shrugged "I don't know what you want me to say! Flick _asked_ me for it, I didn't shove it down her throat" Faith stared at her and saw how the look on Rachel's face made her feel like she was being doubted. Faith looked to Eddie and then back to Rachel as she sat back in her chair, she looked to the ceiling and shook her head "You don't believe me"

"I didn't say that"

"Yeah well by the look on your face you may as well have" She snapped as she looked back to Rachel "What? Flick is the daughter you wish you had. Straight A's, calm and kind"

Rachel shook her head "No, love, that is not what I think. Not in the slightest"

"I'm a lost cause I get it. I'm sorry I screwed up with all of this, but I didn't ask her for anything. I didn't want it on me, I didn't want to take it. Like I said the perfect head girl asked _me_ and if you don't believe me then...whatever" Faith stood up and sighed, putting her bag on her shoulder. Faith scratched her forehead and recovered her composure and tried to level her head. Rachel looked to Eddie who nodded to her, letting her know that it was good she was doing this. It was showing progress on her anger control.

"I just wanted to tell you. Cause I didn't want Marley to get dragged through the mud, do with the information what you will but I just thought I'd come here. Tell you both so you didn't find out through anyone else...I'm sorry"

Eddie slid his hands in his pockets and nodded to her "We know and we are grateful that you told us"

"We'll talk later, okay?" Rachel said, giving her a faint smile. She wasn't exactly mad, that' be the wrong word. She was just surprised and yes a little disappointed but she was actually relieved that Faith came to her like that. Sure she snapped and made assumptions about what Rachel was thinking, but she showed progress by not storming out and actually apologized.

Faith went over to the door and then turned to Eddie "By the way, there's a picture of you going around. From a few years back, protesting to legalize drugs"

Rachel's head practically snapped to Eddie and Faith quickly made herself scarce to leave them alone. Eddie looked to Rachel as the door shut and then let out a nervous laugh as he tried to gather his words.

* * *

By the end of it. Ralph came forward and admitted to swapping the names on the test. But he wouldn't have accepted that it was all his fault or Flick's for that matter, he had to make Rachel seem that she was at fault somewhere "This isn't all on her or me"

Rachel's eyebrows pinched together, she glanced to Eddie, then Flick and then couldn't help but scoff "I'm sorry?"

"That toerag of a daughter of yours. She's involved in some way"

Rachel stood up straight from leaning against the desk and sharply snapped back "Don't talk about my daughter that way. _Our_ daughter that way"

Ralph looked from Rachel and Eddie and then smirked as he nodded "Of course. Almost forgot it was a dysfunctional family affair. A misfit of a daughter when your fiance had her with someone else"

"That's enough, Ralph" Eddie snarled, standing in front of Rachel, he nodded to outside and ordered "I think its time you leave, before you say something that really upsets me"

Ralph glanced to Rachel before getting pushed by Flick who said "Just go dad, just go" she looked back to them and said in a weak voice "I'm sorry. About all of it"

Rachel and Eddie said nothing to her, they just watched her and Ralph leave the office, and through the gap of the window, Rachel saw how Ralph shoulder barged Faith as he walked past and she wanted to go out the and rip his head off. But Eddie put his hand on her arm and shook his head to her, even though he would love to do that same. Ralph wasn't worth it.

Faith walked in the office, looking back at them from watching Ralph leave from over her shoulder "Everything alright?"

"Yes. Fine" Rachel muttered as she grabbed her coat. Faith took in a deep breath and looked back and forth between her and Eddie before asking "So what happens now with all of this?"

"You're grounded. For a week" Rachel said, with Eddie nodding along. Faith raised her eyebrows to them "Is that all?"

Eddie laughed and shrugged "Would you care for more"

"No no. I'm just surprised"

Rachel looked to Eddie as she fixed the collar of her coat and said "Well, although we aren't all too pleased about it. We appreciate you coming to us and being honest. But if it happens again then there will be trouble, understood?"

Faith nodded, she wasn't going to argue with that. She was grateful that Rachel especially was so okay with all of this, Rachel sighed and then put her arm over Faith's shoulder as they walked out with Eddie trailing behind them.


	9. Chapter 9

She screams in her sleep. Not every night, but on the odd night Rachel and Eddie find themselves being woken up by the screams from down the hall. And it took Rachel to calm her down. When she heard her scream on this night, she damned to herself that this kept happening. She wished and hoped that over time it would have stopped, but then again she wasn't abused like Faith was. Rachel patted Eddie's side and got out of bed.

Rachel opened the door to find her daughter clutching to her pillow and straining a scream into it. Sweating at the forehead. Rachel quickly made her way over and sat on the bed, shaking her to wake her up.

"Faith, Faith love come on wake up"

Faith's eyes shot open and she flung up from her bed and straight into Rachel's arms. Taking sharp breaths, Rachel sighed and stroked Faith's hair "It's alright"

"No it's not" Faith cried into Rachel's shoulder. Rachel wrapped her arms around Faith even tighter and rubbed her back. Then hearing Faith add on "It keeps happening. I want it to stop. Mum for christ sakes I want it to _stop_ "

Rachel kissed the top of Faith's forehead "I know, love I know...maybe you should reconsider-"

"I can't" Faith quickly shot back "I can't talk to some therapist" she pulled back and tucked her hair behind her ear and then looked to Rachel with eyes still filled up, she took in more deep breaths before then saying to her "I just want to talk to you"

"And you can. But Faith..." she softly smiled and then whispered "My baby I am not a therapist. I don't have all the answers. These people they, they are trained and they have ways in helping dreams and thoughts like this get out of your head"

She had the feeling that Rachel was right. She protested speaking to a therapist because she felt like she couldn't open up to strangers. In fact she knew that couldn't open up to strangers it took Rachel a long time to break through and she turned out to be her mother which was the only reason really. It was highly doubtful that _that_ would happen again. Faith brought her knees up to her chest, covering her face with her palms and groaned "I'm so screwed up"

"You are not screwed up! Hey" Rachel took hold of her hands and took them away from her face "Look at me. You have been through something terrible but you are not screwed up. You're amazing, Faith I wish you could see that. I wish you wouldn't put the blame on herself"

Faith wiped her tears and looked away from her for a moment, taking in another deep breath. She didn't want these thoughts in her head. And therapy might be the way out, but it was just the opening up part she wasn't good at. If they ask her the wrong question it could lead to her snapping and telling them to back off, which wouldn't get her anywhere. She just didn't want to waste anyone's time...but then again she had to put herself first every once in a while.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Rachel asked. Faith looked to her, feeling like an absolute baby. But she needed her mummy and she didn't care how pathetic that made her look or sound. Faith nodded. Rachel softly smiled and whispered "Okay"

Faith lay back down in her bed and Rachel scooted up to the top beside her, stroking her hair till she fell back to sleep and she then soon followed.

* * *

Faith agreed to therapy. Two weeks after that night and she had been to two sessions. Her opening up about it was very little, she only told the shrink things that happened in bites. Rachel would be there, outside the room but still she would be there but it made her feel better knowing that her mother was out there support. With Eddie out of town for a week on a course, it was just the two of them again.

On the second week, she was late for her lesson after her free which is when she went to the lessons. It was english with Tom. Rachel said that she'd come in and just tell him, she found it quite embarrassing. She walked in and gave a brief look to Tom, then just walked straight over to her desk as Rachel walked over to him and muttered "She's late because of her therapy lesson"

Tom nodded and whispered back "Okay not a problem"

"Therapy?" Faith heard Amy Porter snicker from behind her. She had ears like a hawk that one did, she leaned back in her chair and said to the girl next to her "So messed up she needs a shrink"

" _Alright_ " Tom called. Faith spun in her chair to hit her, but Rachel leaned forward just in time and grabbed her swinging arm "Faith!"

Faith sighed and turned her head to Rachel, who raised her eyebrows to her and mumbled "We've discussed this"

Rachel crouched down in front of her, glancing to Donte's concerned face and then whispered to her "Please. Try to control it. Not just for me but for yourself, okay?" Faith rubbed her lips together and eventually nodded. Rachel softly smiled and rubbed her arm before standing up. Rachel then looked over her to Amy and said "And you. Keep comments that upset your fellow classmates to yourself. Understood?"

Amy, with a smirk said in a patronizing way "Yes, Miss Mason"

Rachel wasn't stupid, she knew Amy was being a cocky little cow but she just let it slide and walked out. Donte turned to Faith and said with concern "Therapy? You alright"

"Getting nightmares again" Faith sighed as she looked to the board. Shaking her head "Can't seem to brush them off"

Donte sighed and put his hand on her arm for a moment "I'm sorry"

"You don't have to be sorry, Donte. It's on me"

He wished she didn't do that. As did the whole of her friend group. They wished she wasn't _so_ guarded. Maybe therapy could help her take walls down but for now she was just the same old Faith. Guarded. Always tackling her inner demons by herself, hopefully one day she could accept the help. She was hitting a milestone by agreeing to seeing a damn shrink. She looked over her should to Amy and her smug face but taught herself to let her pathetic bitchy comments go once in a while.

Faith turned herself back around and paid attention to the lesson.

* * *

Faith went to see Nikki in the canteen. When she did. She saw Adam walking towards her. Faith scoffed, rolled her eyes and continued to sit down with Nikki. He came over with a sheet of paper in his hand "Faith. I was hoping to run into you. Have you seen your mum?"

"Everyday" Faith muttered as she looked down to the table, getting a nudge under the table from Nikki. Although she was pretty amused.

Adam let out a nervous chuckle to try and keep on her good side. Faith looked back up to him and shrugged "Yeah I have but she's dealing with a crisis. What do you want with her?"

"Just to run this new meal idea with her"

Adam had a new 'meal idea' nearly every week. He just wanted to speak to Rachel so he was making excuses. And she won't have it, she wants Adam to stay away. It wasn't that she thought Rachel would do anything, she loved Eddie so much. It's Adam she didn't trust.

"Don't bother her. She's stressed"

Adam looked down at his paper, feeling defeated. He just cleared his throat and nodded before walking away. Nikki shook her head with a smirk on her face "Will you ever give him a break?"

Faith shrugged and shook his head "I don't like him, Nikki. It's simple as that"

"You don't have to worry about him you know"

"I know. Doesn't make me like him any more" she lightly laughed. Nikki sat back in her chair and sighed, still amused. You had to give it to Faith. She always sticks to her gut instincts.

Suddenly, she heard Rachel practically marching through the school. Faith sat up in her chair and looked to Nikki "Do you have any idea what that's about?"

"Not a clue"

Faith got out of her chair and ran out of the canteen. She followed Rachel and saw her run down the playground in attempts to stop a white van. She had no idea what was going but she knew that she didn't like the feel of it. Faith watched Rachel for a moment and then saw her bolt for her own car "Mum?" she muttered.

She watched as Rachel got in her car and then called louder "Mum!"

But she wasn't heard, Rachel drove off. Faith walked back into the school and ran into the office. She was supposed to be in lesson in the next five minutes but she didn't care.

Faith walked into the office to hear Chris say "I'm phoning the police"

"What's going on?" she asked wasting no time. They looked to her, not knowing what to say. Faith stepped in the office and said "Has this got something to do with my mum driving after some white van?"

Kim closed the office door and said "Did you happen to catch the plate registration of the van, Faith?"

"No. I was worried about my mum- why what's happening?"

Chris sighed "We don't want you to panic. But your mum seems to have gone after a man who has abducted his daughter from school"

" _What?_ And you expect me not to panic?"

Kim put her hand on her arms "It could be nothing, it'll be fine I promise you"

"Then why are you calling the police?"

Kim and Chris looked to each other. Faith scoffed and rubbed her forehead "I don't believe this"

"Faith. Just go to-"

"I am not going to lesson! No way! I am staying here with you lot till I know that my mum is safe. Better yet till she comes back here and I can see for myself"

They didn't know how they could really argue against it. Because they were worried about Rachel too and couldn't lie to the girl. Plus they knew that she would just act out just so she could get out of lesson. Kim nodded "Fine. But Faith, don't call your dad. At least not yet. We don't want to worry him"

Faith agreed to that deal. She just wanted to stay close by and get word, she wouldn't jeopardize that.

* * *

Before she even managed to blink the police were on their way and the girl who was taken. Bianca's mother was here ranting and raving but all Faith could think about was Rachel and where she was.

Having to hear the brother say how his dad scared him the last time that they were together didn't exactly add any comfort to Faith. She just sat there on the couch in silence. Hoping to get a text or a call from her. Kim's phone then rang.

"Rachel?"

Faith took her hands from her head and looked to her.

 _"Kim. We're at the helmsley forest and it's like a white caravan. Get the police down here now Kim. I've gotta go back"_

 _"_ Wha...are you mad?"

" _Kim I've got to go back...terrified that girl's in danger"_

"No Rachel just wait until the police get there" Kim glanced to Faith and saw the terrified look on her face, she turned away and muttered "Faith is here. She hasn't left our side all morning. Please I don't want to scare her"

There was a pause, a sigh and then her voice again " _I'm sorry. I'm sorry I have to do this to her and you but I cannot just sit back and risk this little girl's life. I'll be safe. Just hurry"_

She hung up. Kim looked down to her phone and then looked to Faith again before looking to the police and saying "Erm. She's at the caravan. Helmsley forest. By the lake. She seems to think that he might turn violent"

Faith shook her head, her heart began to beat like a race horse "No..." she whispered to herself and held her head in her hands, shaking her head over and over again "No. No"

"She's gonna go back in there to make sure Bianca's alright"

Faith's head shot up "What?"

Kim looked to her and as Bianca's mum and brother left, she knelt down in front of her "She promises to be safe"

"She can't guarantee that!" Faith shook her head "Has she totally lost it" she looked up and saw how Chris's face was thinking the same way that she was. Faith ran her fingers through her hair with tears running down her cheeks "Why does she do this? Why does she play the hero all the time. Rescuing everyone" she looked back to Kim and stuttered out "K-Kim I can't lose my mum I've only really just got her"

"Hey" Kim sat up on the couch beside her and pulled her close "You are not going to lose her. This is Rachel Mason we're talking about. The woman is made of steel"

Faith shook her head. Suddenly, a boiling hot bubble of anger ran through her body "Budgen let this happen didn't he? He let him take her. My mum left because he..." Faith quickly stood up from the couch and headed for the door.

"Faith!" Both Chris and Kim called in a plea for her to stop but she didn't. She bolted straight for the staff room. Faith burst open the door and turned the corner. Before any member of staff had the chance to say anything she went straight for him "Did you know that my mum is out there right now risking her life because you let this maniac take his daughter?"

Grantly saw the tears in the young girl's eyes and his heart actually broke. He had never felt so instantly guilty in his life. Chris and Kim were soon behind her but they stood there for a moment and let her be heard "Because of you. Your _overwhelming_ laziness. That dad who took his daughter is threatening to hurt her and my mum in the process...I swear if anything happens to her I'll-"

"Okay, Faith" Kim said in a gentle voice, putting her hand on her arms "You've said what you needed to say. Let's just go back in the office, yeah?"

Faith listened and took steps back before turning around with Kim's arm over her shoulder to guide her out.

Then hearing him weakly say "I'm sorry"

It was then Kim who turned around and snapped "You're sorry? No. No Grantly sorry is not good enough! Because it's just gonna happen again because you don't care and you so have to care in this job!"

She turned around and put her hand on Faith's back and walked out with her for Chris to follow. As soon as they did, Faith let out deep panicking breaths and put her hands to the wall along with er forehead and took deep breaths. Kim and Chris stood on either side of her with deep concern. They cared for Faith as if she was their family. They knew how much emotional dependency she had.

"Do you want us to get Bolton?"

Faith shook her head "He's ill"

Chris looked away for a moment and said "Maybe you should call your dad now"

Faith once again shook her head and then stood up straight "No...no wait till we get word from the police. Please"

They both agreed. Faith was sensitive but she wasn't stupid. Calling Eddie right now she thought could be rash. Plus, he was going to find out anyway it's best to talk to him when it's over rather than send him into a panic. Hopefully Rachel will come back to tell him all about it herself.

When they got back into the office, Chris could see that Kim was still piping mad "Look. Kim. If wanna be angry at someone, try Rachel"

Both girls looked to him. Kim looked to Faith who sat herself down on the couch and said "You what?"

"Sometime you call the police and let them get on with it"

Kim squinted her eyes to him "You honestly expect her to just walk away from a child?"

"She's got responsibilities to the entire school. To her own child. Not just one kid"

He kind of had a point there. The phone rang and Chris went on and answered it, listening to the other end he looked to them both and said "They've located the van"

* * *

"It's over" Kim announced as she hung up the phone. Faith stared at her from the couch with her fist to her hands. Her feet tapping on the floor due to sheer fear. Kim looked to Faith and softly smiled "Your mum is fine"

Faith let out the biggest sigh of relief and thanked god.

"What about Bianca?" Chris asked.

"Fine..."

"I'll go let everyone know"

"Her dad's dead...he tried to kill them all"

Faith closed her eyes and ran the palm of her hands over her face and let out another deep breath. That single though alone scared her right down to her very core. Chris put his hand on Kim's shoulder and then gave Faith a tap on the knee for comfort before leaving. Faith brought her head up and rested her lips against her fist. Sat there in silence for a moment she said "She was too close this time, Kim"

"I know"

Faith shook her head and sat back "No wonder I need therapy"

Trying to get off the subject of today, Kim asked with genuine interest "How is that going?"

Faith shrugged "It's going. I don't really like opening up about deep things to strangers but...I do my best"

"Rachel said you were showing progress" Kim smiled.

Faith gave her a faint smile in return and then let out another sigh of relief at the thought of the different outcome this could have been today.

Half and hour later, there were a gathering of students outside of the office. Faith waited by the door of Rachel's office and waited. Then finally, students parted as Rachel made her way through and Faith wasted no time "Mum!" she cried as she ran over to her and wrapped her arms around her straight away as Rachel did the same. Closing their eyes and holding each other tightly.

"Oh love" Rachel whispered "I'm so sorry"

"I was so scared I thought-"

"I know. I know. I'm sorry" Rachel held onto her tighter "I'm never going to leave you, I swear it" Rachel kissed the top of her hand and looked into her daughter's eyes "Okay?"

Faith nodded "Okay. I just" she began to cry. Rachel looked to Kim who just nodded to give them a minute and then helped Chris to dismiss everyone. Rachel took Faith into her office and as soon as she did, Faith hugged her again and let out her cries "Mum I felt like I couldn't breathe"

Rachel let out a stray tear run down her cheek as she continued to stroke her daughters hair. Wanting to apologize over and over again. She was doing was she felt was right but she also knew the fear she would have been putting into her daughter back here. Rachel kissed the top of Faith's head and muttered "I didn't have a choice, I couldn't leave her"

"I understand but it just..." Faith pulled back but still remained in Rachel's hold, she wiped her tears "You play the hero too much, mum" she walked over to the couch and sat down at it, with Rachel following she asked "Have you called your dad?"

"No. Didn't want to worry him till I knew what was really going on..."

Rachel put her hand on top of Faith's head as she sat down beside her let out a deep breath. Faith looked to her "You okay?"

"Bit...shaken" Rachel muttered, Faith looked down to her hand and saw how they proved that statement to be true, she took hold of her hand and leaned her head on her shoulder to result in Rachel kissing the top of her head again.

A little while later, Chris and Kim came in the office with a bottle of wine "Right. No matter what you say you need a drink. Red wine is required"

Faith held her arm out "I'll take some"

Chris looked to Rachel who shrugged and said with exhaustion "Just a bit. She's allowed a smidge"

Chris nodded and poured a little less into a glass and handed it to her. He then looked to Rachel again and said "You also need a lecture about how important you are to this school"

"Chris please don't-"

"Never take risks like that again...yeah? You've got a daughter, fiance and friends to think about. We'd all be pretty distraught if anything happens to you, Rachel you're too important"

Faith nodded and looked to her mother as she stared down at her glass and just asked "How did he get in here?"

Faith then took her eyes to Kim, Chris then saying "If you're determined enough you'll get in. We can't wrap the school in barbed wire"

"No we can't but there has been so many times when people have come onto these grounds and almost hurt students. I mean...take Faith's former foster father he came on here and tried-" she stopped herself as she saw Faith look away due to feeling unsettled. This is not what she needed to here. Rachel sighed and looked back to them "We just need to up our game, yeah?"

Chris and Kim both nodded. To lighten the mood slightly, Kim motioned her hand to Faith and said with a soft smile "Faith was great today. She was really brave about it all" Rachel looked to Faith with a proud small smile. Faith took a sip of the wine and gave a tight smile to Rachel before clearing her throat and shrugging "Wasn't much I could do"

But Kim disagreed "No. Faith, there were a million of other ways you could have handled it, if this happened a few months ago then you'd probably be kicking off left right and center, it shows that you are making progress with everything. Apart from losing with with Grantly that is but I did the same so"

Rachel raised her eyebrows to them both back and forth. She couldn't say she wasn't impressed though, Grantly needed telling every now and then. Plus she could hardly blame her, if it was the other way and around and he was the cause of her being in danger, she would have lost it too. Rachel let out a sigh of relief and put her arm over Faith "At least it's over now"

"Ralph Mellor has been on the phone. Looking for a way to put the blame on us for this"

"By us you mean me" Rachel muttered, then shaking her head and looked back to Faith "I just want to go home"

Faith smiled and let out her own sigh. She never wanted to come that close to losing her mother again, and she'd prefer for it to never come that close again. She was a few panic attacks away from fainting.


	10. Chapter 10

Rachel stood at the front of the school with Chris, soon joined by Steph.

"Nippy day today" Chris said as he rubbed his hands together before blowing some hot air into them. Steph took her eyes away from Chris and over to something else walk in the school grounds, she raised her eyebrows and nodded her head to what she was witnessing "Nippy indeed"

Rachel and Chris looked to where she was looking and saw something they never expected to see. Faith and Bolton fighting. By the looks of it, Bolton was losing miserably. Chris looked to Rachel "What's going on there?"

Rachel shrugged and shook her head "No clue. I thought everything was fine with them"

Steph mocked a gasp and asked "Is _the alpha couple_ of waterloo road on the rocks?"

Rachel shot her an un-amused look and then looked back to her daughter. She couldn't hear the words clearly but she could hear her shouting at him.

Faith was practically marching in front of him as he tried to get her to stop and listen to her. Bolton halted and then shouted something more to her, it caused Faith to turn around and just stare at him. She said nothing, just stared. Bolton tutted and walked off over to Paul. Faith shook her head and turned back around to walking into the school.

"When she told me that she wanted to walk with Bolton this morning I didn't think she wanted to walk with him to yell at him" Rachel muttered.

"Maybe she didn't" Steph shrugged. Rachel looked from Steph and to Faith as she approached her quicker. Rachel leaned to the side towards Faith "Are you alright, love?"

"Fine" she said bluntly, carry on walking. Rachel tried to take hold of her arm and asked "You and Bolton-"

"Please mum" Faith sighed with an exhausted expression, she opened the school door and said breathlessly "Please not now"

Rachel looked away from her as she let her go and let out a silent sigh of her own. Faith had been in therapy for four weeks now. It seems that it may not be agreeing with them, they have never rowed before.

Chris saw Rachel bite on her lip as she looked over to Bolton and couldn't help but laugh "Rachel leave it. You can't corner a teenage boy over a fight with his girlfriend"

She looked to him as he added "If he was dating Danielle and you saw them have a row you wouldn't get involved"

"Danielle isn't my daughter" Rachel laughed. Chris let out an amused huff and shook his head "Back me up here, Steph"

"I can't. I got involved with every relationship my Maxine had"

Rachel raised her brows to Chris and didn't need to say anything more. She looked to Bolton once more but decided not to go over to him for now. She instead walked in the school and to Eddie, who was in his classroom preparing for his morning lesson. She smiled to him and rubbed his back before leaning against his desk and saying "So I have some gossip for you. Well I say gossip I actually mean something I've just witnessed with Faith"

Eddie turned to her from writing on the ball, she raised her brows and whispered with her eyes slightly wide "Fighting with Bolton"

Eddie brought his pen down from the board and looked at her with pure shock. He had never heard of it before. Faith and Bolton fighting, they were usually as blissful as, well Rachel and Eddie.

"That can't be right"

"No it can't be. But believe me Eddie, Faith looked well and truly... _pissed_ off"

"Did you catch her?"

"Yep. Didn't want to discuss it with me. Well not now anyway, she looked _exhausted_ by it all"

That was no surprise. She would come to her in time which they both knew well. Eddie looked down to his set work and leaned his hands down on the desk, being very close to her, he leaned his arm against her and softly smiled to her "How're you?"

"You've asked me for the past week I've told you I am fine" Rachel said with a grateful grin as she put her hand on his arm. He had been concerned about her ever since he came back and found out she was almost _blown_ up. She was shaken for a little while, had a few vivid flashbacks but she was fine. She had enough support from friends and family around her to make herself fine. Rachel briefly touched his cheek as she said "But I do appreciate you checking up on me"

She leaned forward to show him just how much she did appreciate him. But was interrupted by the bell and the kids coming through the door. Rachel quickly pulled away before any of the year 9's could say anything about it "I'll see you later" she whispered as she stood up properly, he smiled to her and watched her walk out of the room.

* * *

Faith strummed her fingers on the desk as she tried her best to listen to Davina talk about the history of women's rights. She was really just trying to ignore Bolton who was sat next to her. He was slouched in his chair but still, she could feel his eyes on her. He was waiting to build up the nerve to say something "You-"

"I am not discussing this now" Faith shook her head and looked to him, then saying in a more sharp voice "Not now"

He tutted and turned his head from her. Which only made her more mad, she hated it when he tutted. Faith took a deep and said in a more stern mutter "You're really testing my patience"

Bolton put his hands to his chest "I'm testing your patience. Come off it-"

"You really want to have this discussion now? Here?"

"Excuse me guys" Davina said as she turned back from the board, not being able to push out their bickering. She raised her brows to them "Faith. Bolton. Can this conversation please wait until you get outside?"

Faith sat back in her seat and looked out the window as Bolton said "Sorry miss"

Davina glanced to Faith who said nothing and just took in a deep breath as she continued to just look out of the window. She didn't comment on it though, she just returned back to teaching the rest of the class. It was only ten minutes till the end but they went painfully slow. When they were over, Faith shot up. Put her bag on her shoulder and walked out of the class with Bolton still putting his bag on his shoulder at the table. Davina saw him sigh in the corner of his eye and then leave. He went in the same direction as her but something told her that it wasn't going to be a cheery conversation.

Davina made her way to the staff room and as soon as she did she said "Does anyone know what's going on with Faith and Bolton?"

Kim raised her brows "Are they _still_ fighting?"

Davina nodded as she walked over to the table at the back and put her paperwork down. She turned to them and shrugged "I have no idea what has gone on but she seems upset and he seems drained"

Nikki rubbed her forehead as she leaned forward in her chair and shook her head "It should cool down. _Should_. Although they have never argued before, like ever. Not for as long as this anyway"

It wasn't rare that Faith was the talk of the staff room, in fact without her. They'd be rather bored.

* * *

"I don't know what else there is to be said" Faith snapped "You are being pretty bloody stupid-"

"Me! You joking me?" Bolton argued back as they began to argue in the hall outside of the theatre. People began to slow down their walking so they could listen to them.

"Does it look like I'm joking?" Faith said as her voice began to rise, she stuck her hand out and pointed it against his chest firmly "You know what I've been through"

"Yeah-"

"Yeah and so if I have to go to therapy to get through my shit then I expect you. As my damn boyfriend to support me instead of adding to my aggro"

Bolton pinched his eyebrows together and snapped to her "Sorry if I'm such a burden to you! Screw this"

He began to walk away, Faith called to him as he walked away from her, with her back to him "So that's your answer to this? Walk away _again_. It'll never get resolved"

"Whatever"

Faith raised her eyebrows and slowly turned to him. She stood still and shrugged "Fine. We're done"

Bolton stopped in his treks as everyone around him gasped. He turned to her. Not knowing if he had heard right. He stared at her and saw the serious look on her face, she was so pissed she hardly even heard what she was saying. Faith shrugged to him once more and then turned around and walked away. Bolton stared at her as she did so. He wanted to run after her but something was telling him that he just couldn't. That he just had to let her go for now. They both needed to cool off. But hearing her say those words made his blood run cold. His face totally drained. People were staring at him, just waiting for him to react or do something. His clenched his jaw and turned back to walking away.

Faith just carried on walking, she didn't stop to think about what she had just said. She was just so mad that she didn't even let herself think about what she had just said. He had been doing her head in so much lately, because she had been slightly distant. She knew she had been. But with the therapist suggesting to her that she focused on herself for a bit. And it wasn't that Bolton didn't like that, he wanted her to get better. He just didn't expect to get cut off completely, then when he complained, she obviously took it badly from being so argumentative.

It was their first _real_ fight, they saw a side to each other that they hadn't seen before and said things that they shouldn't of. Faith got to her locked and viciously stuffed her bag in there before taking a deep breath, she turned her head to the inside of the door and saw the picture she had stuck up of her and Bolton. Part of her felt like yanking it off and chucking it. But she didn't, she kept it up. Till the dust settled and they knew what was actually going on. All she really knew right now was that she had just broke up with the boy she had been with for over a year, with the boy who she was actually seeing a future with no matter how naive that may sound. If Donte and Chlo can have it then, why can't she? Faith closed the door to Michaela staring at her, she jumped and said in a shocked breath "God"

"What just happened? Did you just finish it with Bolton?"

"Why? Looking to get in there" Faith dryly joked as she looked down to the floor. Michaela tilted her head and shook it "You're my mates. And pretty great together so" she shrugged "What the hell happened?"

Faith shrugged as she closed her eyes "It was just building up. Bickering over the course of a week just turned into this massive row. To be honest…wasn't really thinking straight"

Michaela shrugged "Soo go talk to him if you weren't thinking straight. Sort it out"

"I'm still angry at him" Faith shook her head "I need for us to _both_ just to cool off…but right now I guess I'm single" she sighed, raising her eyebrows to Michaela for a moment as she shut her locker door. She looked down to her watch and said "I'm also going to be late for Fry's class"

"If you want me to say anythin' to him" Michaela shrugged. Faith looked to her as she walked to the bottom of the stairs, she shook her head as she softly demanded "No. Don't say anything"

Michaela nodded and watched Faith pushed her hand off the banister and walked down the hall towards the food tech level. Of course, she was going to say something. It was hard to keep her mouth shut.

Rachel hadn't seen Faith all day. She didn't come to see her, not even in her break. She was too busy breaking up with Bolton which Rachel had no clue about yet. Even though it was the talk of the school between the students. Rachel found Janeece walking down the hallway "Janeece I don't suppose you've seen Faith today have you"

"Think she's in Miss Fry's lesson but I've not seen her since what happened at lunch and all"

Rachel's eyebrows pinched together, she shook her head as she grew confused and then asked "What are you talking about? What happened at lunch?"

Janeece's her jaw slightly dropped "I thought she would have told you Miss…she's dumped Bolton"

Rachel's eyebrows _flung_ up and it was then her jaw that dropped "What?" she gasped "But why? When?"

Janeece shrugged "Just now, dunno why though. She seemed fuming with him though when she did"

Rachel looked away from Janeece, looking rather mind blown by all of this. She scratched her forehead and cleared her throat "Right. Right…Miss Fry's class you said?" Janeece nodded. She was going to go there anyway, she needed to talk to her about the pill problem she had. Something that Eddie had told her this morning, and the fact that she tried to kiss him when he was trying to help her.

"Okay thank you, Janeece" Rachel muttered with a tight smile "Don't be late for class now"

She walked down the hall and headed to the food tech.

* * *

Faith was quiet. She said nothing throughout the entire lesson. She was thinking about Bolton too much, going over the thing that she said to him and regretting it all. Especially the finishing him part. That she wanted to punch herself in the head for. She wasn't listening to anything that Ruby had to say. But Ruby didn't exactly care, she was just happy that she was quiet for once. They were given out worksheets to do. Faith stared down at him, she didn't write anything out. She didn't even get her pen out. She just sat there in silence. Staring into space, till she felt her phone buzz in her pocket.

She took it out and saw that he had finally text her.

 _I'm sorry bout b4. Can we plz sort it out now? I'm in the home room. B x_

Faith looked up and saw Ruby looking down at her stuff that was on the desk. Slowly, she stood up and said "Gotta go to the bathroom, Miss"

Ruby looked up and then saw her phone still in her hand. She too had heard about the messy break up of her and Bolton. Ruby wasn't stupid. Not in the slightest. She knew that Faith was going to find him to work this out "No. You're not"

"I'm not allowed to go to the toilet-"

"We both know you aren't going to the toilet. Your relationship problems will have to wait"

Faith scoffed and shrugged "I have no idea what you're talking about. I'll only be a minute" she headed to the door. Ruby stood up and raised her voice "Sit down"

"No" Faith argued back. Then the utmost unexpected happened. Ruby grabbed hold of Faith and _dragged_ her to the small storage cabinet that was beside the white board. Causing Faith's fellow students to stand up and shout that she can't do that, including Danielle and Chlo. Ruby pushed Faith in the closet and locked it.

Faith didn't do well in small spaces. She was claustrophobic due to being locked up under the stairs in her previous foster home for _hours_ if she did something that they didn't like. Faith stood there and stared at Ruby for a moment as her back was turned. As soon as she was in there she felt like she couldn't breathe. She paced up and down the closet before booting the door which made Ruby jump out of her skin "Stop that!"

"Then" Faith kicked it "Let me" she kicked again " _Out_!"

She took hold of the handle and tugged on it hard repeatedly before booting the door again and walked to the back, taking deep breaths. She heard Chlo shout "Miss she can't breathe! Faith's claustrophobic!"

Ruby crossed her arms and still refused to open the door. She knew that was in trouble. Big trouble. Not only was Faith a student she was also her boss's daughter. Faith kept taking in deep breaths through her nose and exhaled out of her mouth. She couldn't take it. Suddenly she heard the door open and her mother's face "Miss Fry-Faith is meant to be here, yes?"

Faith ran to the door and smacked her hands against the class and yelled "Mum!"

Rachel's head snapped to the closet and saw her daughter breathing heavily and looking to her and then shouting "Get me out, Mum!"

"Faith" Rachel quietly gasped, she ran over and snatched the key out of Ruby's hand and quickly unlocked the door. Faith practically fell out of the closet and put her hands on the counter, bowing her head she took slow breaths in attempts to regain her composure. Rachel put her hand on her back with deep concern on her face. Danielle and Chlo slowly walked forward as Danielle asked "Miss, is she going to be alright?"

Rachel carried on rubbing her back and said "She'll be fine girls, take her to the home room to get a glass of water"

Chlo and Danielle looked at her unsure if they could just leave class, but Rachel nodded "It's okay. Miss Fry is going to be coming with me anyway so a sub will be here by the time you get back" she looked back down to Faith who slowly stood up straight and whispered "Go on, love, I'll come and find you"

Faith looked to Rachel, then to Ruby. After a moment she walked out of the room with Chlo and Danielle by her side. Rachel looked to Ruby and snarled "My office. _Now_ "

Ruby gulped heavily as Rachel walked out of the classroom and she then followed.

* * *

"You _locked_ a student in a closet?! What kind of teacher does that, Ruby? We are supposed to protect these children"

Ruby looked to Rachel sheepishly and mumbled "I'm sorry I wasn't thinking-"

"No you weren't. Faith is severely claustrophobic she could have a full-blown panic attack!"

"I didn't know she was"

Rachel stared at Ruby, still with a shocked and rather disgusted look on her face "Whether a child is claustrophobic or not it's is wrong on so many levels to lock them in a closet, Ruby!" Rachel sighed and took a moment to calm herself down, she leaned against her desk and rubbed her lips together, she shook her head and said "I know about the pills as well...was it you who trashed the cake as well?"

Adam took the liberty in making Rachel and Eddie a wedding cake. Which Faith scoffed at. He was playing the nice guy, and he knew that Eddie wouldn't like that Rachel accepted it. He was trying to get them to have friction. But when he actually made the cake, both Eddie and Rachel liked it very much.

"Rachel-"

"I think we've got a problem, haven't we? I obviously can't afford to keep you in the classroom at the moment" Rachel said, now in a more calm manner.

"Are you suspending me?"

Rachel's answer was a simple nod. Which Ruby did't like "That is dismissle through the back door"

"What would have happened if I hadn't of come in? What would have happened? How long would have kept a pupil locked up? She could have collapsed within a few short minutes"

Ruby scoffed and walked towards the door "Y'know? I'm gonna contest this"

"Fine but I need you off the premises. I'm suspending you"

"And _I'm_ phoning my union"

Rachel sighed as the door slammed and sat back in her chair for moment. Not for long though, she had to make her way back to the classroom or the home room to make sure Faith was alright. About both this and Bolton.

Rachel didn't even bring up Ruby's attempt in kissing Eddie because she felt like it wasn't worth it. And that is what drove Ruby a little crazy, knowing that she knew.

So when Rachel was in her sights again, Ruby went on a tangent and followed Rachel everywhere. Shouting all sorts.

Faith, was at the top of the stairs, just about to walk down them to head back to food tech when she heard Rachel say "I'm warning you Ruby _go home_!" At first, Faith smiled. Hearing her mother be protective over her was always nice.

But then she heard Ruby shout to her "You swan around here with your fiance! He's not so perfect-"

"I will not discuss this here!"

But the more Ruby shouted back to her about Eddie knowing about her taking pills for weeks and then she mentioned how she tried to kiss Eddie.

Faith slowly walked down the stairs "What's going on, mum?"

Rachel sighed and said with exhaustion "Faith. Just go to my office"

"Yeah go to her office! Go to the cooler! It's the only places you really know about this place because god forbid you stay in a classroom!" Ruby snarled.

"Don't speak to her. If you don't leave now I'll call the police" Rachel snapped back, standing in front of Faith who stood on the bottom step.

Eddie then came through the doors from behind "Oh here he is!" Ruby called "Eddie. Tell her about the kiss and how you promised not to say anything because you knew she'd react like this"

Rachel turned to Eddie as he stood beside her with a confused look on his. She knew that he knew about the pills, but she didn't believe Ruby in him saying that she wouldn't understand. She could tell by how he remained silent.

"Tell her"

Rachel walked over to Ruby as she said "He's not saying anything because he feels sorry for you. _Everyone_ feels sorry for you. You're a mess Ruby!"

Ruby suddenly swung her hand and heavily slapped Rachel across the face. Much to Faith's horror and sudden raging anger. Faith launched herself from the step to get at Ruby. But Eddie got hold of her before she had the chance. Faith continued to fight, trying to get out of Eddie's hold. Rachel took her hand from her cheek "Get out" she sighed to Ruby before turning around to Faith and helping Eddie to get Faith up the stairs as she continued to yell and had this uncontrollable rage. One that was hard to shut down.

They got her into the office. Eddie let go of her as Rachel took his place and cupped Faith's cheeks. Her eyes were darting uncontrollably. Her breathing was erratic. "I'll kill her"

Rachel rubbed her cheeks with her thumbs, trying to get Faith's eyes on hers. Because that's what is going to make her see that she was alright. Eventually she did. Still taking deep breaths as she heard Rachel whisper "It's okay"

Faith's rage slowly slipped and allowed her to see and hear more clearly. Faith gulped heavily and took her fingertips to Rachel's red cheek. It was hot. Ruby must've hit her pretty hard for it to be so warm. But Rachel still shook her head and insisted that it was okay, that she was okay. Faith fell into Rachel's arms. Rachel cradled her head and took a deep breath. Looking to Eddie for a moment who was looking at them with a glum and almost guilty look on his face. But she didn't comment, she just closed her eyes again and rubbed her back.

After a while, Faith calmed herself down again. Rachel handed her a cup of water and said "So what happened...with Bolton?"

Eddie looked up from sitting at the table and said "What about Bolton?"

Faith looked to him and spoke in a cracked dry voice "We broke up before this whole thing with Ruby"

Eddie looked to Rachel, who looked to him before sitting down beside Faith and rubbing her back. Eddie leaned forward "Why, love? What happened?"

Faith ran her fingers through her hair and shrugged "We argued. A few times with the past weeks but today was just what made me blow my top and just end things" she sat back on the couch "I haven't processed it" her eyes began to fill up.

"Maybe you should talk to him, baby" Rachel suggest as she rubbed her daughter's leg. Faith stared at her. She was going to at first. But now, she didn't want to. She didn't feel even remotely up to it. Her nose scrunched up as she shook her head "Nah. I want to leave it for now...we need distance. I need distance"

They weren't going to argue against her or push her towards doing something. If she wanted distance, then that'd be better for her in the long run rather then have her emotions bubble up once again like before with Ruby. Because evidently she still has trouble controlling her temper, and she was trying to work on that.

But she had never seen someone attack her mother like that. She'd rather them attack her instead.

Faith then had another growing concern. Knowing about the attempted kiss and pills, she was scared that they were getting on some kind of rough patch "Are you two okay? You guys are okay right?"

Rachel looked to Eddie, and after a moment. She gave him a small smile which he returned. Today was nothing for them.

Rachel rubbed her lips together before looking back to Faith and nodding with a lingering smile "Yes, love, we're going to be just fine"


	11. Chapter 11

Faith's hands clutched together as she sat on the brown leather sofa chair. The smell of it infected her nose but she kind of liked the smell. It was fresh and rich.

"So, what has happened in the past week, Faith?" her therapist, Susan, asked.

Faith sighed and sat back up, slouching in the back of the sofa chair and shrugging as she looked down to her fingernails "I...broke up with my boyfriend"

Susan tilted her head, her brows pinched together softly as she once again raised another question "Why?"

Faith rested her head in her hand, rubbing her forehead. She paused for a moment, not really wanting to discuss her relationship problems with a woman who is only pretending to care because her parents were paying her £50 a week to listen to Faith's problems an then give her advice which to be honest she didn't even know was working. But she was going to have to answer her "We got into a fight. Because he felt like I shut him out and I...I snapped back to him and it just kind of happened?"

"Don't you regret it?"

Faith shrugged "Doesn't matter. Nothing has happened since. I was going to speak to him on the day but things got in the way and then I just never spoke to him again"

"What other things happened, Faith?"

Faith took a deep breath through her nose "One of the teachers at my school slapped my mum...and I" she looked down to her hands "And I just felt this rage, this anger that I didn't even know I had. It was bubbling up inside of me and I didn't even know how to stop it till my mother calmed me down. But god, I wanted to kill her. I wanted to beat her senseless"

"And why do you think that is? Why do you think you felt that?"

The question for her was more simpler than the other, and easier for her to say "I have never seen someone physically attack my mum. It was something I had actually thought about, what would I do if a student or even this prick Ralph Mellor went mad and went for her. In my head I planned how I'd take deep breaths. Try and control my anger. But seeing it... _god_...I'd rather get hit a hundred times than see that again"

Susan dropped her pen down to her pad and closed it up as leaned forward "You're highly protective of your mother, yes?"

Faith nodded. She then shrugged "Isn't every kid?"

"Oh I think your protective instincts for your mother goes above and beyond...I, for one have never seen a daughter so protective"

"She's my best friend" Faith shrugged again.

"Do you think it's from your past? Through the things you have been through...you have your mum after wanting her for so long, do you think it's that which has made her someone that you need to protect? Scared in losing her so you take matters into your own hands to make sure you don't?"

Faith thought for a moment, staying in silence. She then slowly nodded "I guess. Is that a bad thing?"

"No. It's a lovely thing to see, a daughter wanting to protect her mum so much. But what I think Faith, is that the voice in your head that is scaring you into thinking that you're going to lose her is what is making you have this anger, from the fear of losing your mum. The thing that we need to work on with you, is to help that voice in your head change. To stop the anxiety and constant worry"

She actually made a pretty good point. It was a little voice in her head, making her thing that every little thing that happens was going to lead to her being seriously hurt. Because of everything else that had gone wrong in her life, she felt like she wasn't going to be able to hold onto anything she was happy about. Her losing Bolton just proved her point in her head. Faith nodded to her and then spoke in a voice that could be suggested to be mocking "And you're going to help me do that are you?"

Susan gave her a brief, faint smile and just nodded. Faith raised her brows for a brief moment with a neutral look on her face and slouched back.

* * *

The break up with Bolton had took a toll on her. She felt like she had lost an arm with him not being by her side, it caused her to lose the _energetic_ spark that she had throughout the lessons and the day. It caused her to be quiet. Much more quiet. In fact, the majority of her teachers didn't know what to do with themselves. It was even more odd seeing Faith on one side of the classroom and Bolton on the other. Not even engaging in anyway. No eye contact, no mouthing words to each other.

It was hard for their group, it was awkward and tense.

The fact that they hadn't even said two words to each other for days didn't help. They weren't on any solid ground or a mutual friend ground which Faith always thought that. So much so that she stuck to herself for a bit. With her best friend being both her mother and the head teacher, she spent her outside of class time in the office. Lying there on the couch whilst Rachel was at her desk doing some paper work.

They didn't even have to speak, Faith just liked the company. Rachel looked up from her work over to her daughter who was practically taking a nap on her couch and asked "What've you got next?"

"Well, food tech as of last week in cancelled till you find a replacement" Faith smirked, opening her eyes as she turned her head to her. Rachel frowned to her and said "Not until I find replacement, the substitute food tech teacher is coming in on Friday"

Faith shrugged her shoulders and looked back up to the ceiling "Till friday then"

"So you have a free?"

"Free as a bird" Faith mumbled with her eyes closed again.

Rachel was going to ask her to talk to Bolton, she hated to see how much Faith was moping and how sad she was, but the door opened and Eddie, who had no idea that Faith was there said "So, my sexy-"

" _Rah_ " Faith yelled as her hands flew to her ears. Eddie's head snapped to her, then hearing Rachel giggle. Eddie sighed and muttered with a smirk "Sorry, kiddo"

He walked over to Rachel, he leaned his hand down on the desk as he stood by her very closely and muttered in her ear "What's going on?"

Rachel turned her head to him and whispered "She's on a free and can't exactly be around Bolton right now with everything that has happened. I'd rather her be here than wandering around on her own"

"Good idea" Eddie muttered, giving her a quick kiss on her forehead before standing up straight and look over to Faith "How're you doing?"

Faith groaned "If one more person asks me that...he hasn't _died_ " she's well and truly keeping her guard up. Acting like she didn't exactly care when it was actually killing her inside. She had cried a few times in the night which Rachel was obviously aware about. But during the day time, she acted tough as nails.

There was a knock on the door and then for it to be rudely opened by Ralph Mellor. Faith looked up and then mumbled the jaws theme tune as she put her head back down on the couch.

"Faith" Rachel warned. Secretly being amused. She looked to Ralph and cleared her throat as she dropped her pen and tried to speak in the most polite way as possible "Ralph. What can we help you with this time?"

"Why has Ruby Fry being sacked?" he snarled.

Eddie shrugged and shook his head "She hasn't as of yet. She's been suspending on an investigation"

"For what? Exactly?" he asked sternly.

Faith's brows pinched together as she lifted her hand up and said with sarcasm "Erm maybe locking me in a storage cupboard?"

Ralph looked to her "I'd call that a public service"

Faith's brows then rose as she whistled out a laugh and shook her head. She then pointed to Rachel and said "Should we not mention the fact that she also assaulted her boss?"

Eddie waved his hand to Faith as he kept his eyes on to Ralph. That was point enough if he didn't think that locking a student in a cupboard wasn't bad enough for a suspension. Eddie dropped his hand down and said "Ruby has been abusing pills, locked a student up and slapped the headteacher. Do you expect us to allow that kind of behavior on?"

The only reason Ralph was so upset about this whole thing is because Ruby was from John Fosters. A highly respected and _posh_ teacher. If it was Steph or Grantly who had done this then he wouldn't have cared. But he was so determined to keep on the 'best' teachers. But Ruby was far from being the best. She just had all the money, well she did. It practically ran down the drain now.

"This school will crumble to the ground without respected teachers"

Faith sat up and muttered "Yeah what part of any of that screams respected?" she looked up to get another look from Rachel which was asking her to be quiet in all of this. Which Faith abided by, she didn't want to make it worse for her. For either of them.

Faith just got up and walked over to the table and took out some of her books. She may as well look as productive as possible. She even put her earphones in, so that she didn't snap at Ralph if he said something that she didn't exactly like. Which would have been more than likely.  
Her working just ending up doodling. She was a pretty good drawer. Of cartoons that is. She could cook up a mean Mickey Mouse. After a while, she was nudged on the arm to come back down to earth. When she looked up, she saw that Ralph was gone, Rachel was sat in her chair letting out deep exhausted sighs. And Eddie stood in front of her, looking like he really wanted to hit something. She took out her earphones and asked "What did he say?"

Rachel shook her head as she leaned back in her chair "He will just pick at anything to jump on me. I really think he's trying to get to me resign"

Eddie walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders "Well he isn't going to win is he?"

Rachel tightly smiled as she gripped onto her hand and shook her head "No. He isn't"

Faith stood up and walked over to the window, leaning against it as she looked out the playground at the front. She saw Bolton prancing around like a moron with Paul. She could tell his smiles and laughs were fake, she knew not just because of how well she knew him. But how his smile wiped away as soon as Paul's back was turned. He was hurting, which made her feel the hurt. Her eyes prickled from them filling up. Faith bit her lip and looked down to try and get them to pass by. Rachel turned her head from talking Eddie and saw the heartache on her daughter's face.

It made her heartache.

She tilted her head a said in a gentle voice "Faith..."

Faith sighed and looked up back up, not at Rachel though, she just looked out of the window. Rachel glanced to it. She couldn't see out but she knew he was clearly out there. She looked back to her daughter and said "Faith, love"

Faith looked to Rachel. Seeing the pleading look on her face as she whispered "Go talk to him. Please" she then looked back out the window as Rachel added in a more balanced tone "You're doing yourself no good by torturing yourself like this. If you talk to him you'll feel better"

"Or I'll just break down crying in front of everyone and embarrass myself? No thank you" Faith cleared her throat and looked back to Bolton once more before turning away, she folded her arms and stood in front of the desk, looking down at her feet, then mumbling "I don't know what to do with myself majority of the time" she laughed breathlessly and lifted her head up. Looking to the wall.

Eddie and Rachel shot each other a sad look. Eddie looked back to Faith and said "You will, darlin"

"Thanks for the attempt at reassurance" Faith said with a weak smile, then turning her head and seeing something else outside. She raised her brows and sighed "Mother. He's back"

"Hm?" Rachel stood up and walked over to the window with Eddie and saw Ralph pulling his car back up.

Rachel groaned with her hands on her hips and said "What now?"

She looked to Eddie, then sighing and heading out with Eddie behind her. Then after a moment at staring Bolton some more. Faith then followed.

* * *

They made their way down to the front where Ralph was yelling at Flick as grabbed hold of Marley which clearly caused a stir. He then when to go and grab Flick, but Eddie got in front of her and pushed him away "You're out of order Ralph"

"Ah Rachel Mason. It's your fault you're the one who let this scum in here in the first place. You happy now?" he yelled as he got towards her more. Holding up the restraining order document "Taken my daughter away from me!"

In a calm voice, Rachel said "You lost her yourself, Ralph..." she slowly backed up as she spoke to the rest of the student around "Come on everyone, let's go inside" it wasn't just Faith she wanted to protect. It was all of these kids.

Ralph grabbed her arm which caused Faith to feel the same boiling anger she felt before. But she stayed calm when Rachel pulled herself out of Ralphs hand "You think you're getting away with this-"

"This is my school"

"Says the lying tart"

Faith took one step forward as Eddie got in between him and Rachel and pushed him with his own boiling anger "That's enough!" he would have done more, but with Rachel putting her hand on Faith's and then putting her other on Eddie's arm she said "Eddie leave it"

"You'll be sorry Mason, I'll make sure of that" Ralph finished at that and walked away. Rachel closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against Eddie's back before rubbing his arm as he turned to her, Rachel gave him a soft smile and said in a quiet, loving voice "Thank you"

She briefly touched his cheek as he smiled to her and then turned to Faith and said "And you. Well done for how you handled that"

"Dad beat me to it" Faith muttered, making Rachel smirk and rub her back. She looked to Flick "Shouldn't of had to go through that, Flick" she put her hand on the young girls face and whispered "I'm sorry"

She then looked to everyone else and called "Come on everybody"

As they all walked, Faith looked over to Bolton who was looking at her with concern. He just wanted to know if she was alright. Her look at him was neutral and didn't reveal much, she just looked away and walked in the school with Rachel and Eddie. Faith slid her hands in her pockets and cleared her throat. Stopping in the hallway as she let out a sigh and looked to Bolton over her shoulder who was looking to her. She quickly turned her head back and looked down to the floor.

"Faith" Rachel called as she walked back over to her once noticing her daughter was no longer beside her.

Faith looked up to her as Rachel scanned her face and asked "Are you alright?"

Faith cleared her throat once again and nodded, with an unconvincing look on her face. She scratched the back of her neck "Y-Yeah I'm just. I'm going to get some air during this hour"

"Faith-" Rachel reached to touch her arm but Faith stepped away and said in a blubbering mutter "No mum I'm fine. I just need to..."

Faith back up and turned around. Rachel sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. There was nothing she could do, there was no way in making Faith feel better. Not like this, not whilst she was so heartbroken.

Faith kept her head down, wiping her wet cheeks as she made her way into the toilet. Faith checked that it was empty, and that was when she allowed herself to cry. She leaned her hands on the sink and bowed her head down. Watching the tears drop down into the bowl. She tried to keep herself as best composed as possible, she took deep breaths and then took her hands to her forehead, pressing her palms against it. Every room she was in felt like that bloody food tech cabinet that she was locked up in like a damn animal.

She got a good look at herself in the mirror and just shook her head at herself. Calling her pathetic in her head. But then stopping it. She was told to try and nip those thoughts in the bud as soon as they peaked through. Faith ran her fingers through her hair and cleared her throat. Putting her hands on her hips and rubbed her lips together, tapping her fingers as she stood in thought. She had to put on a brave face. She had to make everyone think that she was okay, even Bolton. Though, he'd probably see straight through it.

Faith walked out of the bathroom and went down the hall. She went down a corridor. Where Bolton was. Waiting outside his class for his teacher to show up, he looked up to her and saw that her eyes clocked onto him the same time his did to hers. She looked at him and sighed, then looking away and back down at the floor before walking down the corridor and trying her best to avoid him. But she wasn't going to have that happen now, he couldn't just let her walk past.

Bolton stopped her by holding onto her arm "Faith"

"Don't"

"No. We need to talk. Gotta sort this out" Bolton insisted, letting go of her as soon as he felt like she was going to stay and stand facing him. Faith sighed and folded her arms as she looked to him, giving a light shrug "What's there to sort out?"

"I don't wanna lost ya" he shook his head "That fight was stupid"

"It wasn't stupid" she said in a calm tone, shaking her head again. Which took him a little by surprise. Faith looked to the side for the moment and then said as she looked back to him "I didn't want to fight but it wasn't stupid. I wanted to make you understand how on edge I am about everything. And I think now you realize"

"Okay...okay yeah. But why do we have to break up?"

Faith pressed her finger tips against her forehead and sighed as she closed her eyes. Bringing her hand back down as he said "It's like we both lose no matter what"

"I know" she mumbled.

"And that makes no sense" he added on. Faith took her eyes back to him and sighed "I know"

"So..."

Faith ran her fingers through her hair and then gripped onto it. This was hard for her. So much that she wanted to just burst out crying right here in the corridor. Faith gulped heavily and dropped her hands, her eyes did begin to fill up slightly "Bolt I...I want you. I do. But I also want to get better and" she pressed her hand against her stomach as she took in a deep breath and then added "And I feel like to do that, I need to figure things out on my own for a little bit. Till my head can just...fix itself" she gave him a heartbreaking smile.

Bolton listened to her, he _really_ listened to her. And once he did and once he let it sink on. He understood where she was coming for. Bolton nodded and cleared his throat, looking at the floor for a moment as he then went on and mumbled "Well...if that's what you've gotta to do. Then...I'll be here"

"You saying you'll wait for me" Faith mocked, rolling her eyes with a small smirk.

Bolton laughed and nodded "Somethin like that"

Faith smiled as she gazed into his eyes. Then suddenly they were flown across the other side of the corridor, from a large explosion from behind them.


	12. Chapter 12

Rachel and Eddie were walking down the hall towards the stairs. Rachel sighed as she dropped her hands from having them crossed and lightly scratched her forehead "I don't know what's going on with her"

"I do. Good old fashioned heartbreak. We're not strangers to that" Eddie muttered, raising his brows to her, she let out a breathless small smile. Eddie rubbed her arm and said "I'll say to you what you always say to me. Give it time, love, she'll come to us"

He had a point. Rachel needed to take her own advice sometimes.

There was a sudden load bang and a shake. It caused them to jump out of their skins and their heads snap towards where the noise "What was that?" Rachel whispered.

The fire alarm went off. Eddie stepped away from her.

"Eddie-"

"Stay here. Go upstairs and show the kids out, I'll go and see what's going on" he then gave her an attempt of a reassuring smile and then headed down the hall.

* * *

Faith coughed as she was on the floor, with the dust and rumble on her. The smoke instantly began to choke her. Bolton crawled his way over to her "Babes. You okay?"

Faith waved her hand and shook her head as she coughed. Bolton looked behind them and saw the flames that were just growing. He then looked to the other students, Bolton took hold of Faith's arms and picked her up off of the floor "Come on! Faith come on! You gotta get up, we've got to move away from here now!"

Faith found her feet to the floor and ran to the door where Bolton and the other students were. The damn thing was chained up. Bolton pulled on it viciously, tugging on it for the handle or something to just give whilst Faith and the rest of them banged on the window. Faith backed off and pressed her back against the wall, coughing like crazy as she took her shaking hands to her pockets and searched for her phone, she finally found it and opened it.

 _CALLING MUM_

Faith kicked the wall with her heal as she cried "Please pick up" she bowed her head and muttered in a sob "Mummy"

* * *

Rachel had no idea her phone was ringing with her daughter on the other side, fighting for breath. Her phone was in the office and she was too busy helping kids get out of the school. She stood on the stairs and ordered the kids where to go and asking that they stayed calm. That there was nothing to worry about.

Eddie then came back, Rachel walked over to him and put her hands on his arms as she asked "What's going on?"

"The canteen's on fire"

"Is anyone hurt?"

"It's too difficult to tell" he shrugged, Rachel looked over her shoulder to the students and then the thought came into her head, she looked to Eddie who could tell straight away what she was thinking and shook his head "Rach. No she'll be fine. She was heading outside anyway when we left her she'll be with students. She knows the drill"

Rachel nodded and took a breath, she had to just take word on that. Once she gets out there she can see for herself and put her paranoid thoughts to bed. Rachel and Eddie carried on guiding the kids, Rachel looked to him and said "Any idea how the hell this happened?"

"Your guess is as good as mine right now, hon. I don't think we'll really know till the fire service put it out"

Rachel walked backwards and said as she kept her eyes fixed on the students "Yes well let's just hope they can do it quickly to prevent it from getting worse"

* * *

All Faith could hear was the screaming from the kids beside her. But it all went into such a blur. She could hear her coughing above all. Making her so breathless and faint that she could no longer stand. Bolton turned to her and saw her slowly dropping to the ground, she took hold of his arms that wrapped around her "You're okay. Faith. You're okay"

He gently lay her down on the ground. There was no point in trying to make her stand, she'd just drop and increase a chance in hitting her head. Bolton brushed the hair away from her face and saw underneath the blood that was running down the side of her face from already hitting her head hard. She had a concussion without a doubt, she couldn't sleep.

"Faith! Faith babe you gotta stay awake for me alright?"

Faith's eyes just began to drop, but she still had a hard grip on Bolton's jacket "I...where's...mum..."

"I-I dunno but you've got to stay awake to see her yeah? Come on don't let me down, stay strong and stay awake Faith please I'm beggin you" he slowly stood up, he had to do something. Look for something that would help.

Faith's head turned to one side, to her right. Her eyes fell on the fire at the end of the corridor. The smoke still getting all up in her lungs. Faith pulled her jacket up and tried to cover her mouth. Fat loud of good that did, but she needed to try and do something. But her coughing was turning her into a fit and that was making her more exhausted. And with the cut she had on her head, passing out was not a good option for her to take, though it was seeming to become inevitable.

* * *

Rachel and Eddie did their last sweep of the school. And as far as they knew. Everyone was out. The pair of them wanted to get out of there as fast as they could in order to go out and find Faith. It was a sea of panicked kids and adults. But they couldn't find Faith. Rachel rushed over to Kim who was stood with Chris, Nikki and Davina and quickly asked "Have you seen Faith?"

The four of them looked clueless. Nikki shook her head "I looked before but that was when all the students were coming out. I presumed she was with the last batch"

"Don't worry" Chris added "Sure she'll be here somewhere"

Rachel ran her fingers through her hair and looked around. She could usually spot Faith in any crowd from a mile off. But she didn't see her anywhere. Her hand fell on Eddie's arm as she said in a panicked mutter "I don't see her anywhere"

"Alright, alright, hang on" Eddie took out his phone and saw that he had a missed call from her about ten minutes ago. He quickly called her back. It rang. And rang. And rang. Till finally she picked up.

But the phone was in her hand, it was the only strength she had to do, she couldn't bring it to her ear or even speak, she just picked it up and let him hear. All Eddie could hear was the screaming of students. With Rachel listening it. Her blood ran cold, she looked to Eddie with utter fear "Oh god. She's still in there. A load of them are!"

Before Eddie could even respond, Rachel went to head back into the Rachel.

"Rachel!" Eddie raced after her and grabbed her arm "No! Stop!"

"I can't just stand here!"

"We'll alert the fire service. They are better equipped for this and we don't know where she is. If we go in there than anything could happen and no one will know that a bunch of students are trapped"

Rachel pulled back a little whilst still in his hold "Then I'll go in and you stay here"

"You think I'm going to let you go in there alone? No way"

"Eddie this is our daughter!"

"I know and I'm thinking of both of you!"

Suddenly, a group full of kids ran out from the side, full of rubble and dust, coughing as they help each other out. Then at the end. Was Bolton carrying Faith out, yelling "Yo! I need some help here! Someone help!"

"Faith!" Rachel called as she ran over to her, in a voice that was like any mother's fearful scream. It was as if everything slowed down as Rachel ran towards her. Seeing how broken she looked. Bolton laid her down on the grass. His hands flying to the back of his head as he took a deep tearful breath. Rachel kneeled beside her, putting her hand on her cheek "Faith…"

Faith was hardly breathing, her eyes were practically closed but she was still conscious, she turned her head slightly to look at her. Rachel now seeing just how much blood there was on the side of her head. Faith took in a wheezy deep breath, putting all the energy and strength she had just to stay one word "Mummy"

Rachel's heart felt like it broke. It was rare to hear that word come out of her mouth. It was when she was vulnerable or felt fragile. Or felt something was terribly wrong and she just wanted to be a little girl in order to be protected. Faith turned her head away as she coughed her guts out, trying to take in a breath but once again felt like she was choking. Faith looked up to sky, despite Rachel cupping her face and rubbing her cheeks with a plea for to to look at her.

She gulped heavily and eventually took her closing eyes to Rachel and saw that she was crying. Faith shook her head, trying to take in deep breaths but soon, it wasn't possible "I can't...breathe..."

Faith eyes closed. Rachel stared at her for a moment and then shook her head in a panic "No. Faith!" she ran her fingers through her daughter's hair and rubbed her cheeks. Then shook her arms to try and wake her up but nothing was happening. Rachel's hand flew to Eddie's arm, slapping it hard as she cried "Eddie get someone!"

She looked up and saw Bolton dropping to his knees and staring at her. Completely frozen in shock. Eddie slowly got up and yelled the paramedics over. Eddie walked to Rachel and stood over her, putting his hands on her arms. He tried to pull her away and stand her up, but Rachel was still clutching to her daughter "Rachel"

"I need to stay with her"

"You will" he pulled her up a bit more despite her still trying to keep on hold of her, Eddie then muttered to her ear "Just let the paramedics get her in their van"

He wrapped his arms around her from behind, feeling her stomach go in and out through her quick sharp breaths. Watching as Faith was lifted onto a bed, given an oxygen mask and wheeled to the back of the ambulance van. Rachel walked out of Eddie's hold, he stared at her for a moment and then turned to Bolton. He walked over to him and slapped his hand on his shoulder "Go get cleaned up lad, checked up on. Then come and see her"

Bolton looked to him in silence, with tears in his eyes. Eddie tried to stay positive to reassure those around him, giving him a tight smile and a nod "She'll be alright" he patted Bolton's back once more and then followed Rachel into the back of the ambulance with Faith. Rachel stuck by Faith's side, taking hold of her hand and pressing her lips against the back of it. Rachel felt Eddie sit beside her and rub her back. Rachel closed her eyes as tears ran down her cheeks, Eddie pressed his forehead against Rachel's head and sighed, trying to comfort her in anyway he could and push down his own worry in order for him to support people.

* * *

They stuck by her side till they could go no further. Then they had to go to the waiting room and just sit there and worry till the doctors come and speak to them. Because of the chemicals that came in through the gas bottle exploding, it had effected her the worst out of all the kids because of the deep breaths she was taking in from her panic attack mid way through.

They had to try and clear her lungs. The doctors said there is no likely chance of her becoming critical, it would just take a while for them to be a hundred percent sure that she'd be okay long term. Eddie sat down beside her and put the cups of tea he got them both on the table in front them. The fact Rachel didn't reach to take one was message enough to him that she wasn't in the mood for a drink. Eddie gripped onto her shoulder as he put his arm around her "She's going to be alright, love"

Rachel rested her chin on her clutched hands, staring at the bottom corner of the room and said "I should have gone after her. She was in a state I shouldn't have let her go off on her own"

"You know as well as I do that Faith makes her own choices. You can't be with her twenty four seven-"

"No but I can and _should_ be with her when she's feeling vulnerable" Rachel said as she insisted on kicking herself whilst she was down. Eddie rubbed her back and sighed. He rubbed his lips together as he tried on gather the correct words for her in order for her to not argue against him. Eddie pressed is forehead against her head once again "Rach...sometimes Faith wants to deal with things on her own, this is why she's in therapy. To stand on her own two feet and deal with her emotions more independently. If you would have been there then I would have been sat here worrying about the both of you"

Rachel shook her head "Or I would have taken her back to my office and none of this would have happened to her"

"She wouldn't want you beating yourself up over something that you or me seriously couldn't help"

He kissed her temple as she sighed and leaned herself against him. They both leaned back in their seats. He rested his chin of the top of her head whilst she rested on his shoulder and kept her eyes closed. Rachel slid her hand in his and looked down to them, nuzzling her head against his neck "I love you, Eddie"

"I love you too, Rach, always" he kissed her forehead and gripped onto her tighter. Rachel lifted her head, with her nose against his jaw and her forehead lightly pressed against his cheek "Do you really think she'll be okay?"

"Yes. I really do" Eddie nodded as he continued to rub her arm. Rachel closed her eyes once again and relived some memories in her head. Like a some kind of flashing montage.

 _"Who are you?"_

 _"Faith"_

* * *

 _"What's up?"_

 _"Try Faith flaming Cooper, if you see her, send her straight to my office and make sure she goes and stays there"_

* * *

 _"I don't want you going to one of those hostel things, and also you have a lot of vodka in you so I don't want you walking the streets at night, you can stay at my house"_

 _"And why the hell would you do that?"_

 _"Because I care, that's why, now come on get in"_

* * *

 _"So…you think you're my mum?"_

 _"I think it's possible that I could be"_

* * *

 _"You...you're my mum"_

 _"I am darling, and I promise things are going to be better from now on, for the both of us"_

* * *

 _"I love you, mum"_

 _"Darling I love you too"_

* * *

Rachel was soon brought back down to earth when the doctors came in, they gave Faith the all clear. Saying that she had to take it easy for a few weeks and that she'd have trouble with her breathing for that time but it should get better. The main thing is that she was going to be okay. And he said that they could both now go in to see her. Which they did as soon as they could.

Rachel rushed ahead of Eddie into the ward to find Faith in her bed with an oxygen mask on to help her with her breathing. Faith pulled the mask down and took in a deep breath, sighing out a small smile "Mum...dad..."

Eddie smiled "Hi love"

"Darling" Rachel cried as she put her hand on the top of her daughters head, looking at her face, every detail to savor. Faith knew what she was doing and put her hand on Rachel's "Mum stop it, I'm alright"

"You almost weren't" she whispered, stroking Faith's hair, she mumbled in a cry "I can't handle with the thought of how close we were to losing you today love"

Eddie leaned forward and kissed Faith's forehead as he stood on the other side of her. Faith sighed as she sunk her head back down into her pillow, she looked to Rachel and asked in a weak mutter "Are _you_ okay?"

"I'm fine. We both are" Rachel smiled to her and took hold of her hand tighter. Faith looked between the both of them "Where's Bolton? Is he here?"

"He will be. We're going to ring him, he just said that he will give us a bit of space"

"How was he?"

"Other than his clothes being covered in white dust, he's perfectly alright"

Faith let out a sigh of relief and nodded "Good" she rested her head back on the pillow and took a deep breath, she looked at them and asked "What happened? How did it start?"

"Well at first we weren't sure" Eddie started "But we got a phone call about half an hour ago from Kim. Ralph Mellor has been arrested, apparently he lit up outside of the kitchen and decided to get a little...creative"

"Bastard" Faith mumbled under her breath, looking down to her hands.

"That's what I said" Rachel said, then letting out a deep breath. Faith looked up to her chart that was on the wall, but to be frank, she had no idea what it said. Faith then looked to Rachel "I've asked if you're okay but...am _I_ okay?"

Rachel put her hand on Faith's and let out a teary smile "You're going to be fine, love. From being close to the explosion, the doctors were concerned that it may have damaged any internal organs but after they worked on you everything seems fine. But you're going to have to stay in here for a couple of days. They just want to keep an eye on you for a bit, in case of any changes then if nothing happens in a few days then you'll be good to go"

It didn't seem totally irrational, perhaps she'd be nervous for the next few days that her body was going to give up on her, but other than that. It was good news. Faith nodded and let out a breath of relief "Good. Good"

Rachel out her hand on Faith's cheek and said "I'm just thanking god that you're going to be alright, we both are" Eddie put his hand on Rachel's shoulder and smiled to Faith "We bloody are"

"Well, I'm glad about that. Here's me thinking you were hoping I was killed of" Faith said dryly. Rachel lightly slapped her hand and whispered with a small amused smirk "Don't joke about that"

Faith just smiled to them both. They stayed with her all night till they were told that visiting hours were over and they _had_ to leave. Rachel had never left her alone before for a night, it was something she was going to have to deal with. She'd be back tomorrow. And luckily Faith would be there. Because she almost wasn't.


	13. Chapter 13

_Three years later_

"I've only got this job cause you work here and we both know it" Faith said as she stuffed her bag. Rachel stood by the kitchen counter with a cup of tea in her hand, she shook her head "Now that's not true. It wasn't just me on the board that agreed to employ you"

Faith just shot her a glance with an unconvinced smirk. She had her degree, practically months out of Uni. But a teacher? Well trainee right now but it would to a job. Teaching was something that caught a flare for during her university years. And what better place to go than Waterloo Road? The school that literally changed her life, she got a degree in creative writing and english literature, she had always loved books and now she had a passion to teach kids about them, being young too, hopefully she could bring flavour to her classes. On the side, Faith was put on teaching dance as an after school class, something that was new to the school and Rachel wagered that a lot of girls and even boys would take an interest in it.

The students that were year seven were now year eleven's. Those 11 year old kids who found her like some kind of God for trouble making with now be signing up to taking her after school class.

Rachel looked at her daughter and then put her cup down to the side as she made her way over to her, putting her hand on her back "Are you alright? Nervous in anyway?"

Faith let out a small smile and shook her head as she looked back to Rachel "No I'm actually looking forward to it" she then laughed "Sharing a staff room with teachers who both liked and hated me will also be pretty interesting"

Rachel let out a confused smirk "Who hated-"

"Budgen, which will be fun shadowing his classes. Haydock in the beginning. Fry. And he's far from a teacher but Adam wasn't so keen" she looked to Rachel and raised a brow as she took her cup to her lip "Can't imagine why"

Rachel muttered a sarcastic laugh and didn't comment, she just took a piece of Faith's toast and had herself a bite. Faith folded her arms and leaned down on the counter "You sure I'm up for this?"

"And there it is" Rachel said as she dropped the toast back down on the plate and put her arms around Faith. Resting her head against Faith's "Yes I am perfectly confident that you have more than what it takes to be a great teacher. You being closer to their age will also give you popularity points, let's not mention the fact that you will still be rather infamous to the now year elevens"

Faith rolled her eyes and muttered as she stood up straight "Yeah. There's always that"

Eddie came down the stairs and into the kitchen to join them. Giving Faith a smile and a kiss on the top of her head as he then asked "How're you feeling?"

"You want the short list or the long?" Faith grumbled as she walked over to the sink and put her now empty cut and plate in. When she turned around, she saw Rachel and Eddie being all loving and cuddly. She rolled her eyes "You know, ever since you two actually got married I feel like you've become even more nauseating"

" _Nauseating_ " Rachel repeated in an impressed tone as Eddie lifted her head from against hers, still rubbing her back "You're beginning to even sound like a teacher"

Eddie looked down to his watch "Speaking of which, should we getting going? First day back at school for our girl here"

Faith smirked and rolled her eyes. She was excited for it, maybe the foolish side of her believed that it would be a breeze.

* * *

The first day of the new year of school. Faith got out of the back of Rachel's car, staring at her old school that stared right back at her. Rachel turned round to Faith and smiled "You ready?"

Faith took her eyes to her mother and then nodded with a grin as she shut the car door "Yeah"

The good thing about this place, you didn't have to dress extremely formal, she wore a nice patterned hooded cardigan, white fitted t-shirt and black skinny jeans. Nothing special, still, it was an outfit that got boys to perv on her. Wait till they saw her gym gear for dance, she'll have more sign ups than usual. Though she could wear a bin bag and that would still happen. As they walked through the car park towards the school, Faith was welcomed by a familiar face.

"Faith! What you doing here?" Denzil's asked as he jogged over to her. Now in his first year of sixth form.

Faith smirked to him "You're looking at a new teacher of waterloo road, Den"

Denzil's face insantly lit up "Serious?"

"Deadly. In training for english and also after school dance and hey! I know you can throw some shapes so don't be shy in swinging round"

"Mint!" Denzil slapped his hand in Faith's "See you around then!"

Faith smiled to him as he jogged off, then to feel her mother nudge her "Faith. You do know you're going to have to keep a boundary"

Faith stared at Rachel and then laughed "Oh come, just a poxy high five"

"Yes maybe but just remember you are these kids teacher now, not their friend"

Faith muttered a small laugh and then of course she couldn't help but tease her mother and counted with her fingers as she made some points "You took me into your home and let me stay there, you let me call you Rachel and gave me your phone number all before you figured out I was your daughter"

She looked over and saw Rachel's unamused look which of course made her laugh, Eddie too as he nudged her gently with his elbow "She's pulling your leg as usual"

"I know, I know. Back to being in school with you is going to be fun again"

"Especially now that we're on the same side of the tracks" Faith leaned forward and said in a whisper, raising her brows to both Rachel and Eddie before they walked up the concrete steps into the school. There's been a slight refurb since she has last been back here but the old place hasn't changed too much.

As she walked down the hall, she noticed a few students. Both the ones that were here the same time as her and the new ones turned their heads as she walked past them. Rachel assured her that it would die down, but it was nice to know she was still the talk of the place. It was straight into the assembly hall, the bell had rung so students were piling in.

Faith looked around and saw people coming in, then muttering to Rachel "I must say, I haven't missed your little speeches"

"Well you'll have to put up with not enjoying them again" Rachel muttered back to her, then straightening her jumped as she stood straight and whispered before getting on the stage "Grab a seat"

"At the front where you can see me?" Faith joked in a high pitched voice. Rachel looked to her and then after a pause she nodded "Yeah"

Faith scoffed a laugh and walked over to the seats, sitting beside Eddie at the front. Then a friendly face on her other side "Hello stranger" Nikki said, folding her arms with a smirk on her face.

Faith looked to her and then after her smirk to hold in her laugh, she finally blubbered one out and whispered "Did you ever thought you'd see the day?"

"As in the day you ended up being my colleague? No"

"I can only imagine what the rest of them are saying" Faith muttered as she looked ahead. Nikki glanced to her and shrugged "What do you mean?"

"You're a maths teacher not a drama teacher" Faith sighed "Nice try though"

"I'm actually being honest when I say none of them have said anything bad"

"None?"

"I don't think Budgen really counts" Nikki laughed "He slags off everyone...but apart from him saying the expected of you only getting this job through your mum and complaining as usual. Everyone else is glad to see that you are doing well and kind of impressed that you've brought forward something new" she held her hand up and added "Teacher's honour. Plus you didn't even get this job through your mum it was a different deciding board"

"You don't have to tell me I was there"

"The kids will have a right laugh with that sarcasm"

"Hope so"

They were soon shut up as everyone was now in the hall and Rachel could start her welcome back speech. One that Faith is sure Rachel recycles and just moves around every year, but she won't let her little system be told to her now teaching colleagues, which will never not be funny to her. Rachel looked over to Faith and obviously did not let it go unknown or not touched upon "And also I would like to introduce someone who some students may recognise. Miss Faith Cooper our new trainee teacher of english"

Rachel subtly gave Faith a hand signal for her to stand up and just give a little smile and a little wave. Faith felt Nikki give her a teasing elbow before she rolled her eyes and then stood up. There was the odd whistle as she stood and gave everyone a brief wave, giving Rachel a glare as she sat back down. Seeing how amused it left her mother. Faith folded her arms and saw Eddie smirking in the corner of her eye "Shut it, dad"

After a few more sentences of how this year will be great and she wishes luck to the new students, looking forward to getting to know them blah blah blah. It was finished and students dispersed. Faith felt a hand on her arm, she turned around and saw Kim give her a smile "Can I just say, I am so proud to see you here"

Kim became a big help to Faith after the fire. She would act as if she was okay but she ended up having pretty bad PTSD. Just to add on top of all the other issues she had, no longer feeling comfortable with a therapist, she turned out Kim, being the school counselor and all. She helped her a lot in dealing with everything and became pretty close. Kim being Rachel's best friend, obviously she has seen her a lot over the years. Faith grinned to her and accepted her embrace, giving her a tight squeeze with her arms around her back "Thanks Kim"

"Well well well" Steph said walking over to them "When Kim told me, I didn't quite believe it"

Faith pulled back and looked to her former French teacher "Well. Believe it"

Steph gave her a warm expression "How've you been Faith?"

Faith shrugged "Uni. Alcohol. Sleep"

"Well now it will be, teaching. Alcohol. Sleep" Steph quipped, making Faith huff a laugh "Not surprising"

Steph gave her a smile and another nod "Well, welcome to the teaching crew"

Faith blubbered a laugh "Steph just because I'm young doesn't mean you have to use _Backstreet Boy_ language"

Rachel soon came and joined them, putting her hand on Faith's back as she approached, saying with a kind expression "If you two don't mind. I just need to show Faith something"

"The glorified gym" Faith whispered with her brows raised before Rachel pushed her to the door, Eddie giving her arm a squeeze as she passed "Good luck"

"Thanks, dad. I'll see you later" Faith smiled, then turning her head. Rachel looked to Eddie and gave him a loving and proud smile before leaving with Faith.

Faith thought that she would be teaching dance in the gym, but that would just clash with PE lessons. So unbeknownst to her, the school had a little extension done with the refurb next to the gym. Rachel took her hand to prevent her from taking the wrong turn. Faith looked at her oddly "Mum?"

"This way"

"But this leads to outside?"

Rachel then smirked, shaking her head "No it doesn't, not anymore"

Faith's confusion was soon explained as they came into the new dance studio. It was quaint, in the corner was a desk where she could put her laptop and other stuff, then a wall of mirrors on the opposing side. It was enough room for an average class but it was more than enough. Rachel looked over and saw her daughter's face, her jaw hanging down and being totally overwhelmed by it all as she slowly stepped in "Mum..."

"Well, it would make the PE staff's life easier" Rachel said, seeing how Faith was getting surprisingly emotional and she nodded just nodded, clearing her throat and playing along with brushing it off "Course. Makes sense"

"Yeah so I put the idea forward and well..."

Faith turned back around to face Rachel and then leaped to her, wrapping her arms tightly around her neck. Rachel giggled and wrapped her arms around her daughters waist. Faith let out a pleased sigh as she rested her head on Rachel's shoulder and then muttered "You're too good to me sometimes, mum"

"Don't be daft love, you deserve to have your own space. And it was a good move for the school aswell" Rachel rubbed Faith's back and then pulled back. Cupping her cheeks, she then raised her brows to her to push forward her point "You can do this, Faith. I can see in your eyes that you've got some doubt"

"It's just...well you've done this for me on top of getting me the interview and I've not go too much experience-"

"-Darling-"

-"And I know what people will be thinking the fact that I didn't have to best track record here-"

"Darling, darling, stop" Rachel gently stroked Faith's cheeks with her thumbs, focusing her eyes right onto hers "You have been studying English three years. You have a degree and you have also been dancing ever since you were a child. I know the way you have gotten into this job isn't the usual way, but don't forget that you impressed that board better than any dance teacher with years of experience and teaching years did... _you_ did that. And you have a few months to go before being a full teacher, take it step by step"

Faith sighed and looked down to the floor for a minute, Rachel dropped her hands down to Faith's arms and whispered "You can do this"

"Can I?" she said in a soft doubtful scoff.

Rachel put her hand on Faith's cheek to get eye contact again and then smiled "Yes, babe, you can"

The bell rang, Rachel took hold of her hand and began to lead her back out of the dance gym and back to the main body of the school "Come on, you aren't going to be in a lesson till the next hour"

"Really?"

Rachel turned her head to her and said in a quiet tone "You're shadowing Tom's lessons, not Grantly's"

"God bless you" Faith said breathlessly as they walked down the main halls. As they were passing together they saw two young girls walking into the school, the eldest, around year eleven, looking very stressed. Not even having her uniform on properly.

"What's that about?" Faith muttered as they both gravitated to the front door.

"Stay here" Rachel said quietly at the top of the stoned stairs as she then made her way down. Hearing the younger sister yell at her sibling "You're talking rubbish!"

"Hey" Rachel said soothingly as she approached them "I'm Miss Mason, the headteacher here what's caused this?"

Faith saw the eldest shake her head and say to Rachel "Nothing" then saying as she went to pull her away "She's just a cry baby, alright?"

"Wait a minute" Rachel politely stopped them again. She looked down to the youngest, how upset she seemed. Rachel looked to her big sister "Why don't you go in and get yourself sorted for class"

"No my sister's coming with me" she argued.

"No, no your sisters staying with me, thank you...go in"

Faith saw as the eldest came up the stairs. After another student, Ross called her by her name _'_ Lindsay _'_ as she ran after her. Faith looked at her past her from over her shoulder and then looked back to her mother who was consoling the little one, she was leaned down to her legs to get to the girl's level and then suddenly saw Rachel wave her over with her eyes still on the pupil. Faith made her way down the steps and approached them. When she did, Rachel stood up straight, putting her hand on the girl's shoulder "Miss Cooper"

Faith tried not to laugh. That would take some getting used to, as it would to Rachel but she still carried on "This is Emily James, new to the school. Would you show her to her classroom please?"

Faith looked to Rachel and with a simple expression she knew what she was doing. Emily didn't want to tell Rachel what was wrong, so there might be more of a chance with a teacher who is nearer to her age. Faith had never played a supportive person before, not to little kids anyway. It wasn't as if she had any siblings. Still, she did her best. Faith gave a tight yet comforting smile and nodded "Of course I can"

Rachel gave Emily a reassuring smile and nodded "Trust me, Miss Cooper is very fun to be around"

As Emily walked in, Faith huffed a small laugh to Rachel and slightly mocked "Aw, thanks mum"

"Shut up" Rachel smirked "Just get her to her classes and just try to find out what's been going on. Whilst I try to get some luck with the eldest"

"Lindsay. That's her name"

"Right, thanks, love" Rachel rubbed her arm and then they parted ways as Faith took Emily down a different hall, slipping her hands in her pockets and soon breaking the silence "You know. Today is my first day too"

"Really?" Emily looked up to her, Faith nodded "Yeah. Teaching wise. I was a student here though Once Upon A Time"

"What's it like?"

"It's the best, and that isn't me just saying that. If you knew me, you'd know I don't bite my tongue. I came here with no hope for my life...and this place change me"

Emily found herself smiling, only a little but still, it was a smile. Faith looked back ahead and then added "Your sister alright? She seemed upset before"

Emily shrugged and looked down to the floor. Faith glanced to her and sighed a small smile "I know, I know. You don't want teachers breathing down your neck. I hated it too. But y'know sometimes it's better to tell even just one person, maybe you won't go through your first day so upset?"

Emily looked to Faith for a moment. Faith was so casual, she was so cool about everything that what she just said was what a teacher would say, it just didn't sound like it. It wasn't like Faith was trying to trick Emily, to trying to make her feel more comfortable. Emily sighed and said "I don't really know...my mum and dad were arguing today and well Lindsey got involved"

"I see, happen often?"

Emily just shrugged "Maybe a little"

"Mustn't be very nice" Faith sighed "But in some families, especially with daughter's your sisters age, they can clash with their parents through teenage rebellion. Sure it will pass"

"Was it ever like that in your home?"

Faith sighed and nodded "In one of them" she looked down to Emily, seeing her confused at first and then clarified "I was in the foster system you see, some homes weren't that great...you got your timetable?"

Emily nodded, taking the paper out of her bag and asking as she handed it over "Were you there like all your life?"

"Up until I was seventeen, then I found my birth mother. Now I live with her"

Emily smiled "That's nice"

Faith looked from the paper and smiled to Emily "Yeah, she's pretty great too. Okay you're in food tech first...with Miss Fry"

 _Don't be biased, don't be biased, don't be biased_ her mind told her over and over. She cleared her throat and gave another tight smile "Okay, just up these stairs" she put her hand on Emily's back and led her the right way. Emily looked around the school as she did so and then heard Faith say "Try to put what happened this morning to the back of your head, can't make new friends whilst you're upset about something"

"I'll try"

"Good" Faith said with a gentle smile, patting Emily on the back and echoing in a mutter "Good" as she walked ahead a little to the door, knocking on before opening it up to introduce Emily. Ruby looked up to Faith and took in a breath through her nose "Faith-"

" _Miss Cooper_ now" Faith said with a smirk. She couldn't believe Fry was still here, but Rachel was a sucker for a sob story and ever since that day where she slapped her, she found it in herself to give Ruby the benefit of the doubt by the fact she has been mentally distressed and decided to give her a second chance. Ever since then, Ruby has been okay.

Ruby, realizing she was in front of her students, nodded and corrected herself "Miss Cooper. What can I help you with?"

Faith looked to Emily and nodded for her to come forward, she put her hand on the young girl's shoulder and said as she turned to Ruby again "This is Emily James, a new student here"

"Oh. Right okay, well come on in, Emily" Ruby said with a tight smile, then looking to Faith and giving her a nod, saying in a flat tone "Thank you, Miss Cooper"

"Oh anytime Miss Fry" Faith whispered, filled with sarcasm before closing the door and making her way down to the staff room. She was a stranger to this old room, she remembered the last time she was in here she was yelling at Grantly because of Rachel going off to save Bianka Vale. Not the best memory she ever possessed she must admit. Still, this was _her_ homeroom now. And she walked in with confidence and with the attitude to say she deserved to be there now. The first person to greet her was Davina, with a grin on her face, she opened up her arms "Alright stranger"

Faith laughed and accepted Davina's embrace, a tight, brief moment. Davina rubbed her back and said as she pulled away "So great to see you, and congratulations for getting this"

"I'm in the boat you were in now" Faith muttered a laugh, slipping her hands in her pockets as they walked over to the kettle, Davina shrugged with a small smile and then nodded "You know, it's actually nice sitting back for a while before being pulled into the full thing. And Rachel told me that you'll be shadowing mine and Tom's classes instead of Grantly's"

Faith laughed breathlessly as she nodded and flicked the kettle on "Yeah. She knows what I'm like with him"

"Well I suppose you'll get more out of our anyway" Davina shrugged, to which Faith just nodded to. She then tapped Davina's left hand and said, looking to get a teabag "Congratulations by the way, when's the wedding?"

"Not sure yet" Davina said with an excited smile. Then something popped into her head, putting her hands on her hips she then asked "Hey, how's Bolton doing?"

Faith looked to Davina after pouring the water in the cup, she then turned around and leaned against the counter, but kept her eyes down onto her spoon that was playing with the teabag. She just shrugged and said "When I find out I'll let you know"

Davina pinched her brows to her with a curious look on her face, Faith looked up to her and just shrugged. Soon, Tom came over to make a fuss and the conversation moved on.

After getting a cup of tea and a catch up with some more of the staff, including Chris, Tom looked at his watch and when he saw the time he slapped Faith's leg with his newspaper and said as he stood up "It's time, you ready?"

"Yeah" Faith smiled, then teasing in a whisper "I'll try not to fall asleep like I used to"

Tom let out an offended laugh and muttered as they walked out "Same old cheek"

* * *

Her first lesson as a teacher trainee which was basically just an assistant went well. The whole day was going well, up until Rachel told her to go and fetch Emily James and bring her to the Pastoral Care office. When she did, there were two investigators, Rachel and Lindsay who was sat down on the settee where Rachel then said for her to go and take a seat beside her sister.

Faith didn't know what was going, not until the investigator suddenly struggled to say what had happened. As soon as he said _'Your father...'_ she had a fair idea where all of this was going.

Her hand remained on her chest that suddenly felt all tight and her stomach in a big knot. She couldn't bare to imagine that, if someone sat her down and told her that Rachel had died. Her whole world would crumble, she would die. Then she saw Emily fall apart once she understood what it was that Rachel had to tell her from the officer not having the stomach to say it. She watched as Emily leaned on her sister and sobbed, looking at Lindsay for some sympathy. Faith then looked to Lindsay and noticed how her expression was stone cold.

Faith couldn't work out whether it was down to shock or down to not being phased. She had a feeling that Lindsay knew more about her dad than Emily did.

"They are going to need to make a statement later today" The officer said, meaning the girls.

Whilst Emily nodded and did as they were asking. Lindsay opposed "No, no way why? We didn't see anything. Miss I need to talk to my mum"

Before Rachel could say anything, the officer told her it wouldn't be possible right now. Which didn't settle well "Is my mum okay? He was hitting her you know"

 _And there it is_ Faith whispered in her mind. Lindsay knew a darker side to her dad that Emily clearly didn't as her vocally made clear "He wasn't! He wasn't!"

"Shut up Em! What the hell do you know?" Lindsay snapped, standing up and walking to the door. Rachel quickly got up, nodding to Faith to go over and be with Emily whilst she talked Lindsay down.

Faith walked over to Emily, sitting on the arm of the settee and rubbed her back, Emily took her teary eyes to Faith and muttered a cry "You said it will be okay"

Faith took in a deep breath through her nose and sighed as she shook her head, not knowing what to say other than "I'm sorry...I really am"

After a short while, Rachel got Lindsey to calm down and work remotely in a co-operative way. Rachel nodded and then said "Okay. You two, would you care to come with me to my office and we will go from there?"

Lindsay said nothing and just left, with Emily then following her out. Rachel and Faith thanked the officers for coming over and they went their separate ways. Lindsay and Emily sat outside the office, quiet as a mouse whilst Rachel sat down behind her desk, looking to the girls and sighing "What are we going to do?"

Faith shrugged "Poor kids...Lindsay knows something though"

"You think?"

"Just the way she is...when she says he was violent I can't help but think..." she then shook her head and shrugged "Maybe she saw it or something"

It wasn't was she was thinking, what she was thinking in her gut wasn't something she wanted to throw out, it's a serious thing to say and she could be wrong. It wasn't even something she would tell Rachel right now, because she would have to investigate it. And right now the last thing Lindsay needed was _that_ on her case, especially if it was true. Suddenly, the phone rang, to which Rachel knew she had to answer.

Faith sat there, sitting on the corner of her desk and waited as Rachel hummed and nodded to whatever it was being said on the other line.

"Thanks...yes I will tell them" Rachel put the phone down and sighed, looking to Faith and her expression said it all. What they were thinking before turned out to be spot on. Faith just sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose as Rachel stood up and walked over to the door "Lindsay can I just have quick word please?"

Lindsay slowly rose and approached her, leaning against the door frame. Rachel took a moment and then informed with a heavy heart "I'm sorry, your mum won't be coming home today...the police are saying that your dad has been murdered. They're charging her"

Faith looked up and saw the heartbroken look on the seventeen year old's face, they all then glanced to Emily. Wondering how the hell it could be explained to her. Lindsay looked to Faith for a moment, all Faith could do was to give her an apologetic expression. She couldn't say anything to make her feel better. Lindsay gulped heavily and said in a weak mutter "So what do I do?"

"A relative will come and pick you up...right now? You can wait till the end of the day here or in Miss Campbell's office. Whichever you and your sister prefer"

Lindsay sighed as she thought for a moment and then shook her head "May as well stay here" she walked back over to Emily, sitting beside her and taking hold of her hand, quietly telling her the situation.

Faith then walked over to Rachel "Bloody hell"

Rachel looked to her and rubbed her back "Bet this isn't how you imagined your first day"

"Well...it wouldn't be waterloo road without some drama" she then scoffed and shook her head "But _this_ "

"I know" Rachel mumbled "I know"

Faith looked back to her mum and bit her lip, then taking a step forward and putting her arms around Rachel's neck, pulling her close. Not really thinking about the fact it was in front of two students, Rachel took her arms around Faith's waist and whispered "I know, love"

"Just..." she sighed "Just hard hitting, you know, I couldn't imagine-"

"Never will" Rachel assured, giving her a kiss on the cheek and rubbed her back as Faith then pulled away and cleared her throat. Seeing that Emily and Lindsay spotted the embrace, Faith wiped her cheek as she walked out of vision into the office. Rachel just gave them a tight smile and walked into the office herself, rubbing her hands together and then saying "Your dad will come up here at the end of the day and we're taking you to the pub, first drink with the staff and everything"

"Wow. My first time and _your_ first time" she teased.

Rachel hummed a laugh "Yes, I know it's been a while"

"A while" Faith laughed.

"Shut up" Rachel whispered to her.

* * *

A little while after, the girls went off with their relative that picked them up and Eddie found his girls in Rachel's office. Giving Faith a smile "How's your first day been?"

"Well aside from playing a grievance counselor-"

Rachel nudged her without looking up from packing up her bag. Faith then shrugged "It was really good, I had a good time"

"Glad to hear it and I'm proud of you" Eddie said, putting his arm over her shoulder and kissing the top of her head. Then looking to Rachel as he rubbed Faith's arm and said "So. Are you coming to the pub?"

"Of course" Rachel said, putting her bag on her shoulder "I'm a very supportive mother"

"She also really needs it" Faith whispered.

Rachel then nodded and pointed to her "Yes, that too"

Eddie frowned "I know. It's been a tough first day...but just gotta watch out for those two whilst they work through this. And hopefully the police will get to the bottom of things in a peaceful way"

"Amen, brother "Faith teased in a whisper. Eddie laughed and gave her a shake before they all headed out of the office. Faith sighed and said to them "Davina asked me about Bolton before. I wager I'll get asked more"

Rachel and Eddie looked to each other, Rachel looked back to Faith "And what part will you say exactly?"

Faith looked to her and all she could do was shrug. First day of trainee teacher was down. And it was one she won't regret in a hurry.

* * *

 **Former Waterloo Misfit has become a Teacher.**

 **This was quite an impulsive thing to do by having a time jump but I am looking forward in developing it further. The Lindsay James storyline also seemed like a good fit for Faith's character.**

 **I hope you guys are on board with it!**


	14. Chapter 14

_Faith walked down the campus when she was suddenly chased after. Bolton jumped in front of her and said breathlessly "Been looking for you"_

 _She smiled to him and teased "How sweet"_

 _Faith then carried on walking with him by her side. He slipped his hands in his pockets and cleared his throat before saying to her "Listen I um. I'm thinking about dropping out"_

 _Faith suddenly stopped, lifting her head to him and staring at him hard. Trying to understand if what he has just said was really what he just said. She shook her head and said in a bewildered smile "I'm sorry, what?"_

 _"This place. It ain't for me"_

 _"Since when?"_

 _Bolton shrugged "Since...I don't know, I've been feeling like this for a while but I don't know if I would just being stupid"_

 _"Of course you're being stupid! Bolt you can't just drop out of Uni-"_

 _"I've already had a meeting about it"_

 _Faith stared at him hard for a moment and then barked "This is meant to be setting up your life! Why didn't you tell me before going to the office?"_

 _Once again, he just shrugged. Faith shook her head and said sharply "Wow that's all you can do. A shrug. Seems like you've got it all figured out"_

 _Bolton tutted and shook his head, looking away from her for a moment, he took in a breath and then said "You know. There's a lot of our mates that haven't gone to Uni and are doing pretty alright. Paul, Alisha-"_

 _"Okay so what the hell are you going to do? Fall into an apprenticeship?"_

 _"Why not?"_

 _"Jesus Christ" Faith whispered to herself, turning away from him._

 _If he had gone into an apprenticeship at the very end of school, then she wouldn't have had a problem with that. But they've built their life up, graduate Uni, get jobs, move in together but there was no guarantee he would even find anything now, all the good ones would have been taken up by the students who left school two years ago. And this was their second year._

 _"Why now? God damn it, Bolton why now?"_

 _Bolton sighed and then when she saw what he was going to do, she pointed at him and said sharply "I swear to god if you fucking shrug again" she took a deep breath and muttered "Congratulations, Bolton. You've screwed up everything"_

 _Bolton looked up to her as she stared at him a moment longer and then started to walk away "What do you mean?"_

 _She didn't stop, she carried on walking and heard him hell again "Faith! What does that mean!"_

* * *

Faith walked into Tom's class and sat at the back with her own notebook. She felt very much like a student when she was here. Except now she was giving a helping hand to students. Lindsay was in this class, Faith watched her walk in with Ros, with an understandable glum look on her face as she walked over to the table on the far right hand side of the room, complete opposite to Faith.

She had a young lad who found English Literature pretty difficult, which was understandable. It wasn't the easiest thing in the world, so he sat with her in order for her to walk him through it as best she could. It may only be her second day but she was doing good. Tom certainly sent his praises to Rachel. Faith's eyes couldn't help but flicker to Lindsay ever so often. Nervous for her to suddenly snap. Right now anything could set her off. Sat behind her, was Jess Fisher. Who was nice enough (at times) but didn't half have a gob on her. And her chatting away to Vicky McDonald like there was no tomorrow was not settling well with Lindsay as Faith could tell.

Fifteen minutes into the lesson, into Tom going on about Shakespeare's sonnets, Lindsay finally turned her head to Jess and said rather sharply "Will you shut up?"

Faith looked back over from helping Daniel and saw Jess scoff, twirling her hair with her finger "Um, excuse me this has got nothing to do with you. I'm having a private conversation"

"Private?" Lindsay laughed "Loud enough for the whole flaming school to hear"

Faith glanced to Tom briefly as he asked them to quiet, then back to the girls when she saw that Jess clearly muttered something to Vicky that Lindsay heard, Faith then saw Lindsay's fist clench up and it was suddenly like everything slowed down. She knew what was going to happen so she quickly raced over and stopped Lindsay's hand from making contact with Jess's face. Faith gripped onto her wrist and said sternly "Come outside, now"

Lindsay looked at her up and down "Why would I listen to a trainee?"

"Because if you don't come outside with me for a chat now then Mr Clarkson will just send you to the cooler and believe me it is cold"

Lindsay glanced to Tom, who was now stood and had a stern look on his face. She sighed and pulled her wrist out of Faith's hold and stood up to follow her out, Faith glanced to Jess and muttered "From my angle it would have hurt so you're welcome. Just keep it down"

Faith then went outside to Lindsay, Tom giving her an approving and impressed look as she passed him. She closed the door behind her and folded her arms. After remaining silent for a moment, she then nodded and said "I get it"

Lindsay just scoffed, which just made Faith persevere even more "No really I do. Not the loss you're going through of your dad or being without your mum...but the anger you feel. I get that, and how hard it is to not lose your temper when people are doing your head in...but Lindsay, you'll be doing yourself a big favor if you try to get a hold of all that, I was like you, maybe even worse and Miss Mason would hate me for telling you this but I had a fair few smack arounds here"

"Am I supposed to be impressed?"

"No. You're not, but I'm trying to make you understand that if I could go back and save myself the added angst and frustration then I would in a heartbeat"

Lindsay bit her lip and then scoffed again "Yeah. Am I supposed to take advice from someone who's here because they've got some kind of relationship with the head? Or do you think I don't remember seeing the little hug you two had yesterday"

Faith shrugged and pressed her back against the window, then saying as she looked down the hall to where her mother's office was "Got a fair reason though given the fact she's my mother"

Lindsay quickly looked to her, after remaining silent for a moment, she mumbled "She's your mum?"

"Yeah...I hope that's what you were thinking and not something weird" Faith said, raising a brow and feeling slightly sick in her stomach for a moment "And that might make you think even more that I got this job handed to me, which is fair enough think what you like. And maybe it did help, but I got here. Because I got a grip on things and the bottom line is, Lindsay so do you. For your sake as well as your sister and mums"

Lindsay sighed deeply through her nose and said nothing. Faith shrugged and then opened the classroom door again "It's fine. Don't have to say anything just think about it, that's all I can ask for"

Lindsay glanced to her and then just walked back into the lesson, Faith then quickly whispered as she past "And for the love of god do not smack her"

Faith closed the door again and walked over to Tom as they both watched her, Tom looked to her and asked in a quiet voice "Well?"

"I don't know" she sighed "Pin it down to her grieving and being angry about her mum...besides she didn't hit her did she?"

"Thanks to you. Well done by the way" Tom said, giving her a nudge.

Faith smiled to him and said rather embarrassed "Thanks"

"And you're doing good back there with Daniel"

"Who I should actually get back to" Faith said, falling her hand on his arm for the moment and then walked back to her table.

* * *

Faith stuck her plastic fork into her homemade chicken salad and was soon greeted by Kim sitting across the way from her at the table in the staff room "Well, you are getting rave reviews lately"

"It's been literally a day" Faith said in a laugh.

"Doesn't matter. You not seen the new teacher Helen?" Kim rubbed her lips together and tried not to laugh. Faith rolled her eyes and nodded "Bloody useless"

"Tom says that you're doing a better job than she is...and she's considered a qualified teacher"

Faith shrugged and just smirked as she put her food in her mouth, then asked as it sprung into her mind "Who was the suit that was in my mum's office before?"

"Max Tyler. He's meant to be overlooking all the schools in the area, but certainly seems to have taken a shine to this place"

"Put your tongue back in, Kim" Faith teased in a whisper as she stuck her fork back in her salad and then heard Kim laugh breathlessly "I don't know what you're talking about"

"They never do"

Kim smiled to her, amused and then it slowly slipped as she moved onto a different subject, she rubbed her palm against the table and said in a more quiet voice "After you left last night at the pub...um...he came in"

Faith looked up to her and just stared for a moment, then taking a heavy swallow and saying in a weak and suddenly vulnerable mutter "What?"

"Yeah. I don't know whether he came knowing you'd be there because it's where all the staff go"

"He doesn't even know I'm working here" Faith crossed her arms and leaned down on the table, then hearing Kim ask "Through mutual friends? Do you still speak to them?"

Faith bit her lip and nodded with her eyes closed "Yeah...our tight group, yeah. Don't see them the time that he does obviously but" she sat back in her chair and sighed "Shit"

"How long has it been?"

"Since I've seen him?" After getting a confirming nod from Kim she shrugged as she thought and shook her head "It's been a year at least...so did he ask?"

Kim nodded.

"Did anyone confirm to him?"

"You know what Steph's like after a drink, asking him all sorts of personal questions about the two of you"

"And?"

"He didn't say much. It seemed to upset him a bit"

"It should it was his bloody fault" Faith muttered under her breath, seeing Kim rest her chin in her hand and sigh out a frown. Faith just shrugged "What?"

"It's just a shame...you two had it all figured out-"

"And then Bolton decided to bolt" Faith said sharply, suddenly getting defensive for a moment and then sighed to calm herself down, she then rested the side of her head in her hand and shrugged "Maybe I'm still sore about it"

"Feel free to tell me to sling my hook cause I know I'm being nosey here but...how do you feel about him now?"

"Is this you asking as a friend or as a counselor?"

"A friend" Kim said with a kind smile.

Faith thought for a moment and then rubbed her forehead "It's been over a year and I-well I haven't had another boyfriend...I'm speaking to someone now but it's nothing as of yet"

"But you feel like you can be ready to move on?"

"Maybe I'm starting to" Faith said, looking back to Kim and then saying with a sad smile "Can't live my life being heartbroken over Bolton Smilie can I? Break ups happen and at some point we all have to move on"

Kim raised her brows and said in a whisper "Wow. The seventeen year old you wouldn't even recognize you right now"

"That's because seventeen Faith Cooper worshiped the ground Bolton walked on and thought she would have died for him" she muttered as she looked down at the table, then looking back to Kim after a while and shrugged "You knew him. He was the alpha. More than that, he was the one for me. At least I thought. Apart from mum he was just about the only one who could keep me sane, even before I came here"

"I know" Kim muttered sadly.

"But I'm not that angry vulnerable girl anymore. And I hate to even accept the fact that becoming a stronger person meant he was pushed from my life"

"I'm sorry" Kim whispered, rubbing her hand for a moment.

Faith sat up straight again and shrugged as she tucked back into her salad "It's fine. I'm fine. I've got this job, got my family and friends...I'm good"

* * *

Faith didn't like the look of Max Tyler, he looked sly and she hasn't even spoken to him yet but already she didn't like him. He walked around as if he owned the place and was the boss. But no, her mother was the boss. And she would make sure he'd remember that, but this time she was going to have to be careful. Because this was her job now, she was no longer just a student and when a teacher gets fired, word spreads.

Faith went up to see Rachel when she had about twenty minutes to spare before she was going into a lesson of Davina's. She politely knocked on the door and then opened it up "Hey mum I-"

She topped when she saw Max turn around and looked to her. Having a somewhat kind look on his face but it was all out of making an impression right now. Faith too wanted to seem polite and nice, she gave a tight, surprised smile and dropped her hand from the door handle "Oh. Hi"

Rachel stood up and motioned her hand to Max as she walked around the desk to the front "Faith this is Max Tyler. Max this is Faith Cooper our schools new trainee...and my daughter"

"Yes I gathered that from the way she came in and said 'mum'." Max muttered before sticking his hand out for Faith and gave her a small smile "Good to meet you"

Faith gave him a cautious nod and shook his hand "Yeah you too"

Rachel put her hands on her hips and took in a breath through the awkward tension and then quickly tried to cover it up by looking to her daughter and asking "Did you need a word with me?"

Faith glanced to Max who then took himself to the other side of the office, Faith then shook her head and blew it off as if it was nothing, waving her hand to her "No it's fine it...it can wait"

Rachel took another step forward and said in a quiet mutter "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Yeah it's not um...it's not teacher stuff it's other stuff" Faith said, then sighing to her a shrugging "It's fine. Oh and by the way, Lindsay James was this close to slapping Jess Fisher one" Faith said, holding her finger and her thumb close together, now getting Max's attention as well.

Rachel raised her brows "What? Why?"

Faith shrugged, putting her hands in the back of her jean pockets "She was in Tom's class before, Jess was doing her head in. Being gobby and I just think Lindsay is in that stage that everything and everyone is getting on her nerves...she's prone to lash out"

"So what-"

"I stopped her" Faith said, growing a small smirk to Rachel. Cause she would know how ironic that whole scenario is. Faith stopping a fight. Rachel hummed a quiet laugh before looking down to the floor for a moment, shooting her a smirk before walking back over to her desk. She then sighed and rested against her desk "Maybe I should talk to her"

"I already did" Faith shrugged. Seeing how Max looks like he wanted to bite down and take order but he was stuck in doing so, so he just asked "And what did you say?"

Faith shrugged again as she folded her arms "That she's going through a difficult time as it is, she should cut herself the added aggravation she will bring on herself if she starts fights...and you just that she should take it from someone who has been there"

Whilst Rachel smiled proudly, Max contradicted her, or at least tried to as he said with disapproval "You spoke about yourself on a personal level to a student?"

"Sometimes students like to hear that their teachers or _superiors_ have their own past to feel like they aren't feeling alone. I was vague about it if that helps" Faith looked to Rachel for a sign of approval, that Rachel thinks that she did the right thing in what she said. Rachel gave her a smile and a nod to her. Which Faith was grateful for, she wanted to know that she was doing a good job in her mother's eyes.

Eddie then came into the office as Faith said she would come back later at lunch to have the conversation she wanted with Rachel. She turned around to him and smiled, patting his chest "Dad"

Eddie smiled to her and watched her walk away, then looking back to the pair of them and saying with a pleased expression "She seems proud"

"With herself" Rachel said with a smile, then nodding to the outside of the office "She stopped Lindsay from hitting Jess Fisher"

Eddie raised his brows "Faith stopped a fight?"

Whilst Rachel laughed and stared at her husband lovingly for a brief moment before she looked over to Max who then when on and criticized "Yes but what she should have done is sent her to the cooler and sent a more...experienced member of staff"

Eddie glanced to Rachel and then scoffed, softly shaking his head "There's no one more experienced the field of feeling vulnerable than Faith. Everything that Lindsay James is feeling regarding wanting to hide from the world is what Faith went through. She quite literally knows how she is feeling"

Max shrugged "Because she got herself into trouble every day of being here doesn't really mean she has a qualification in the students"

Rachel took in a deep breath breath and tried to not lose her temper or snap back at him. She has to try and remain unbiased with it all. She tried to be fair and gently defended "Faith had some issues here. But she built herself up and that's what her point was to Lindsay. She's the voice of experience in that department, sometimes it doesn't require a university degree"

"Couldn't have said it better myself" Eddie muttered, getting a grateful look from Rachel for a brief moment. Max looked to them both and realised he would be out numbered, he hitched his breath and raised his brows for a brief moment "Well this is the family affair-"

Eddie shook his head "That's got nothing to do with our opinions"

"Okay" Max said, clearly not convinced. He tucked his hands into his pockets and cleared his throats and he headed over to the door "Well I'm going to go see more of the school and shall leave you two too it"

Eddie stepped aside and then closed the door as soon as Max left, he turned around and quickly said "I don't like him"

Rachel just laughed as Eddie walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her, Rachel squeezed onto his arms and then said as she gently pushed him back as he had his lips pressed against her neck "We're in school"

"No we're in your office" Eddie muttered, moving his lips to her and whispering "Completely different"

Rachel giggled and smiled against his lips as they pressed to hers. Wrapping her arms around his neck. Five minutes wouldn't hurt she supposed.

* * *

They went straight home instead of going to the pub. Two nights in a row may be pushing it, especially for Rachel who fantasies about a glass of wine on the sofa instead of the sticky pub. Which they couldn't actually blame her for. Faith sometimes fantasized about that too, she was just coming off her benders from University. Which Eddie and Rachel knew all about given she still lived at home whilst in Uni and came stumbling in at god knows what time, then some nights, she stayed with the guys. All except Bolton of course.

Faith got home and went straight to the kitchen. She wasn't a gourmet cook but she could spruce up a mean paella. Seafood this time, not chicken. As Rachel and Eddie made themselves comfortable in the living room, Faith found herself quickly slaving away.

When you're in a room alone, your mind tends to wander. And hers began doing just that.

 _"Ah man!" Bolton cursed as the knife gave him the smallest cut in the world as he was cutting up the peppers. Faith looked to him and couldn't help but mock him by pouting "Did you get a boo boo?"_

 _"Shut up, it stung" Bolton mumbled before sucking on his cut. Faith put her hands on his arm and pushed him gently out the way, then taking over and cutting the peppers up herself._

 _"Considering you've been brought up by a cook, you sure are shite at cutting up a few bloody peppers"_

 _Bolton scoffed "Yeah well. All I can do is super noodles" he crept up behind her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. Nuzzling his face in her neck, which she couldn't help but smile at. They had been at University for a year now and Faith couldn't help but worry about the fact that Bolton had moved out and better yet moved into a flat with Paul. It was a surprise that they hadn't burnt down the place yet._

 _The front door then opened, Rachel walked in, with Eddie behind her and said with a grin "Well. Is that the famous paella I can smell?"_

 _Bolton bit his lip with a grin and nodded, patting Faith's waist before pulling away "Yeah, Miss"_

 _Rachel looked to him as she dumped her bag onto the stool pulled up to the kitchen island "Bolton we have been this many a times, you haven't been my student in over a year"_

 _Bolton sighed an embarrassed smiled as he heard Faith hum a mocking laugh "Sorry. Rachel"_

 _Rachel gave him a tight smile and took of her jacket as Eddie went over to the fridge to get out a drink for them, looking to Bolton and calling as he opened it up "Fancy a cold on, Bolton?"_

 _"Yeah Si-Eidde. Thanks"_

 _Bolton turned around and leaned his back against the counter, folding his arms and watching Faith chop up the peppers. She glanced to him and mocked in another pout "And how is your poorly finger?"_

 _Bolton just tutted and rolled his eyes before Faith turned to Rachel "Holiday booked?"_

 _Rachel nodded with an excited grin. It was Eddie's birthday gift to Rachel "Three nights, four days away in Paris"_

 _"Take notes" Faith quickly muttered, bumping her hip against Bolton. Bolton looked to Rachel and Eddie, who just raised their brows to him. He shook his head and said before taking hold of his drink from Eddie and said in a small laugh "Nah. Closest I can get to taking you away is a weekend to Wales"_

 _His words were enough to make them laugh, Faith reached up and briefly grabbed onto his cheeks, giving his face a light shake "Baby steps"_

They were the kind of memories she wished were still alive in this kitchen. Laughing at Bolton and then sitting down like a proper family and eating. Not that they weren't a proper family without Bolton, because of course they were. But when she thought about her ideal family. He was sure as hell in it. Slowly that image was fading though.

There was a sudden knock on the door, Fatih carried on with the cooking, assuming that Rachel or Eddie would get up and answer. Which Eddie did. Faith then heard after a while "Faith! Got a visitor"

After what Kim had told her, her heart started racing. Almost pounding out of her chest at the thought. Until she then heard a different voice to the one that she had in her mind, she turned her head and grinned as she walked to the hall and saw Donte slap Eddie's back as he passed and stuck his hand in the living room, waving to Rachel. Donte slapped his hands together before opening his arms and scooped Faith up into his arms. Nuzzling his face into her neck and picking her up as he carried her back into the kitchen.

She hadn't seen Donte in two weeks. He had been out of town due to his apprenticeship. Project managing in a car dealership. He swears one day he will run the place, the main thing is, he enjoyed it and it was good, stable money.

He finally put her down and gave her his dazzling grin that she missed so terribly "I've miss you!"

"I've bloody missed you!" Faith said, swatting his towel and then asked as she walked over to the pan "How was Bolton?"

She turned and saw the confused look on his face, she raised his brows "You had to go to Bolton on business? How was it?"

"Oh! Oh yeah it was top, yeah. Got the job done as usual"

"Good. Good. And uh, how's baby Izzie?"

"Aw she's amazing, Faith. You gotta come round soon as see her"

Faith nodded as she tossed the prawns into the pan and looked to him "Yeah, well I actually texted Chlo the other day and said that I'll come round. Probably this weekend, heh, I'll need it"

Donte folded his arms "So how's it going? Being back there and all?"

Faith swayed her head from side to side for a moment and then broke out a smile "Do you know what I never thought I'd say this but I love being back at that school"

"Wow" Donte laughed breathlessly.

"I know. But gotta tell you, it's still got drama"

"Anything like the good old drama we caused?" Donte said with sheer cockiness. But then Faith fired back and said in a plain tone "Two sister's mother gets done for their father's murder which I think one of them was a witness to"

She turned and saw Donte's dropped jaw. She took in a breath through her nose "Yeah. Darker stuff compared to our petty fighting"

"We did good" Donte shrugged, folding his arms "They won't forget us straight away"

"We'll always have our mark" Faith smirked, in a clear reference to the graffiti of their names that they spray pointed on the lockers before leaving, Faith wasn't anticipating at the time that she would be coming back to it.

As Faith stirred things around in the pan she asked "So. Have you seen him?"

She looked back at him and saw him nod. Faith bit her lip and shrugged "And how is he doing?"

"He's doing good" Donte nodded "Asked about you"

"Did he now?"

"Yeah...y'know like you're doing now about him?"

She shot a frown to him. But he had her there. Usually she didn't ask, she usually just got on with things, but after the conversation she had this afternoon. Well, he was playing on her mind. Faith settled the wooden spoon back down on the pan and put her hand on her hip "He came into the pub where the staff go...and now me I suppose"

"I don't think he's stalking you"

"No I'm not saying that" Faith said with a muttered laugh "It's just. What if he comes in whilst I am there? Luckily I was gone when he came yesterday"

Donte shrugged "Then you say hi and get on with the night"

Faith smirked to him "You really think he'll leave things at a 'hi'? He'll want to talk about everything"

"Maybe you need to get that out"

Faith sighed and then heard Donte add on "Y'know closure and that. Moving on?"

"I already have" she quickly said, then looking to him and saw the slightly shock on his face, he raised his brows to her "Really? You never said"

Faith shrugged and just looked down to the pan "Nothing major...and nothing worth mentioning. Besides it's been a year. Is it really a surprise?"

"Guess not…"

Faith shook her head and stepped away from the stove "Forget all that, let me make us a drink and we'll catch up"

Donte smile to her and nodded, he then got all sentimental, like Donte does and put his hands to her cheeks as he said with his soft brown eyes "I'm proud of you, y'know. Done good"

Faith rolled her eyes with a faint smile, Donte pulled her head to him and pressed his lips against her forehead for a brief moment before dropping his hands to her arms and rubbed them before they went over to the kitchen and sat down to have a drink.

It was lucky the food didn't burn.


	15. Chapter 15

Faith could tell that Rachel was having a hard time dealing with Max Tyler, she could see straight through him. Though right now, Eddie didn't see the problem. He just thought Max was a bit of an ass but nothing more than that. Faith could see it though. She could see the devil's work functioning behind his charming eyes. But there was something else she had to deal with that Max Tyler had organised.

Rachel came into the staffroom after the morning meeting, going straight over to Faith and pulling her to the side, Faith let out a high mumble as she almost spilt her tea from being pulled away so quickly "Mum, watch out"

"I'm sorry I just...I have to tell you something"

Faith raised a brow to her and just waited for her to spit it out, Rachel looked over her shoulder and then turned back to her daughter and whispered "Bolton is coming into the school today"

She felt her heart suddenly begin to race, Rachel took the cup out of her hand before she dropped it. Faith stared into space for a moment and then snapped out of her gaze, her brows pinching together "Why? Why is he coming in?"

"Max wants to bring back in boxing as a curriculum sport...he's asked Bolton to come in and do a lesson as a tryout"

Faith shut her eyes and sighed. Damn Bolton from having a boxing gym in town, damn him for it being the only one in town. She just prays it doesn't become a regular thing, Faith ran her fingers through her hair and dropped her hand down onto her hip as she looked away. Rachel just looked at her in silence for a moment and then reached for her arm, giving her a light squeeze in order to grab her attention "Faith, love. Are you going to be okay?"

"Well I'm going to have to be aren't I, I mean do I have a choice otherwise?" Faith saw Max walk in the office and scoffed. She knew that he wasn't aware of Faith's personal life, why would he be? But she counted on one thing "He made this executive decision without you then?"

Rachel just folded her arms and didn't comment. Faith sighed and shook her head "You need to talk to dad about it"

"And cause more trouble?"

"Mum...it's your job"

"I know" Rachel sighed "But hopefully he will be out of here in a few days, he is supposed to be doing his rounds on other schools. So I am putting up with it until he leaves"

Before Faith could argue against her to be more bold, Rachel was pulled away by Eddie to make the morning hellos in front of the staff. As she did that, Eddie walked back over to Faith and muttered "I take it your mum has told you"

"That my ex boyfriend who I was planning my future with is strolling down the halls once again? She may have uttered a word or two" Faith said in a mumble as she brought her tea to her lips, then sighing after she lowered it back down, not looking at him in eyes "I didn't want to be that girl who brought her drama into work. I already did that with this school as a student"

Eddie sighed, shaking his head to her "Faith, no one thinks you're that-"

Faith just shot him an unconvinced look before he could even finish his sentence, knowing full well that he was aware the words that were coming out of his mouth weren't true. He just shut himself up with a small smile at her point that she had just made through just a damn look "Okay, fine. But don't start worrying what people think now"

He did have a point there, usually she wouldn't care. But it was different this time round in this school. She was a teacher, she wanted to be as professional as the rest of the teachers. Though they have all had their fair share of drama with their personal lives leaking in with their work, Rachel and Eddie included with the whole Melissa issue. Though they wouldn't appreciate if she did say that for her argument.

She was then snapped out of her thoughts as Eddie said "Look. It's going to be awkward when you see each other, there's no way getting around that. Just don't you know-"

"What?" She asked quickly, looking to him.

"Yell at him" Eddie said with a small smirk "We all know how much you liked doing that"

Faith just rolled her eyes and gave no verbal response, the elbow to his ribs was a reply enough.

* * *

She made her way down the hall, her heart pounding the whole way as she headed towards the gym. Just knowing that he was in the same building as her after these years made her stomach flip, it made her shake. So much that she had to stick her hands in her pockets as she grew nearer.

As she walked down, Nikki met her in the middle. Her brows pinched when she saw the anxious look on the young woman's face "What's got you all shaken?"

"My ex boyfriend" Faith said breathlessly, rolling her eyes and nodding down the hall "Who's currently in the gym"

Nikki's brows went up "Sorry, what?"

"Tyler thought it would be a good idea to bring boxing back into school. And with Bolton being the only boxer in the area, owning a gym as proof. He's asked him to come in and do a trail kind of thing"

"And because you work here he probably jumped at the chance" Nikki nodded, causing Faith to snap her head at her, she hadn't thought about that "You think?"

Nikki merely shrugged "If I was asked to be near the girl I was still in love with I think I'd jump at the chance too"

"We don't know if he's-"

But she just received some more of the Nikki Boston eyebrow raise. To which Faith just rolled her eyes again "Yeah you might see it as a good thing because you like boxing so much"

"And you might see it as a good thing because you like Bolton so much" Nikki whispered as she then went on and past Faith, calling a good luck to her when she was heading to the door further down the school. Despite the teasing, Nikki may have a point deep down. Amongst being nervous in seeing Bolton a part of her, somewhere in her body, was rather excited.

She wondered what he looked like now, was he bigger built with his boxing? New hair style? Beard? What? All her thoughts practically carried her to the gym, making her dazed and oblivious to the reality that was waiting for her in the hall as she walked in.

Walking in and finally clicking her eyes onto Bolton as he set up the punch bags brought on. Well she was right, he was bigger built. Not by much, by his arms were certainly bigger as she could see from him wearing a short sleeved gym top. He ditched the buzz cut, now his hair was slicked back with one piece flopping down on his forehead and has a five o'clock shadow going on. He looked good, very much so. But that would stay to herself and maybe Rachel if she was pushed deep enough by her.

She wasn't quite sure what to do yet, it was like she was suddenly stuck. He hadn't seen her yet and it was as if her words were stuck on her throat, stopping her from saying anything. Eventually though, his eyes caught onto her when he was dumping some boxing gloves in the cart to the side. Jaw dropping slightly at the sheer sight of her standing before him.

She too had changed, only a bit with her hair being different, more dark like auburn. Slightly longer too. But still the most beautiful woman he had seen. She was still everything and more. Slowly, he moved his hand from the car and took one step forward "Faith"

Faith folded her arms and took a breath, her expression being more gentle as well as her voice as she went onto say "No need to act surprised, Bolton. I know that you knew I worked here"

"Well yeah but…"

"But?"

Bolton sighed and simply came out with it "Thought you'd want to avoid me best you could today"

Faith nodded, taking a step forward into the gym, briefly looking down to the floor as she did so. After a pause she muttered under her breath "Maybe I wanted to"

"Really?"

She could hear in his voice alone that he was hurt by that, she looked up to him and sighed into a frown, shaking her head and only being able to speak in a vulnerable whisper "No"

He let out a tight smile, taking a few steps more towards her, his arms extending out more as if he wanted to hold her, which he did deep down "I've wanted to speak to you for ages now"

Faith shook her head and put her hand to his chest when he came close enough, if he got any closer and she felt like she may tremble to his arms. And things were so far gone that she couldn't afford to do that "There's nothing to say"

"There's loads! Faith, we left things in such a stupid way"

"Stupid way?" She repeated, still in a calm manner as she pointed out "It was you who decided to leave Uni"

"But I didn't think it meant I'd lose you"

Faith ran her fingers through her hair and stood a step back, looking to the side. Her hand falling down onto a punchbag that was now hung up. Her fingernail picking into the fabric due to her nerves with it all "Well it did. I couldn't live my life with someone who was always messing around with their future and dumping on commitments"

"I never dumped my commitment to you, did I? And my future is pretty stable now"

She was surprised by how grown up he sounded now. No more talking like a backstreet gangster. Though it was that rough diamond type that made her fall for him. Still, he was nice to see that he had matured. Her eyes closed once she heard him say "I still…I still you know"

Quickly, she spun around to him "I'm seeing someone" it was more blunt than she intended, but it was like she just had to get it out. And the expression that grew on his face made her heart hurt. The way the drop of his expression, she knew it was matching how his heart sank.

Faith once again ran her hands through his hair, taking a breath to then go on and explain "I'm just-I've been texting someone for a while now, few dates and that"

Bolton nodded, rubbing his lips together rather roughly as it was a bitter pill to take. Going on to say boldly "Do I know him?"

Faith sighed and closed her eyes for a moment "Can we please not get into this?"

"So I do?" He took another step forward. Faith just stared at him, not wanting to go down into some kind of argument, not wanting him to name a list of guys they are both friends with or mutual with to cross off "Does it even matter?"

"To me? Yeah!"

Faith bowed her head for a moment and took a small breather, gripping to the back of her neck before looking back up at him and frowning "Bolton. I loved you, you know I did. You were my first everything but normally people don't stay with their partners from high school"

"Since when we were like normal people?"

Faith opened her mouth to speak and then stopped herself for a moment. Bolton huffed "I waited-"

"That has nothing to do with me. That was your choice, I can't put my life on hold which is why we split up in the first place and you damn well know that" her voice went more sharp, harsh. But she still tried to keep her temper at bay.

Bolton bit his lip and gave a firm nod as he grumbled "I see how it is"

"Please don't play the victim. Don't go back to our friends and-"

"Do they know bout your new boyfriend?"

"First of all, he isn't my boyfriend. But to answer your question. The girls know, yeah. And Donte…I told them not to tell you because I didn't want to upset you"

"Would've of found out eventually though wouldn't I?"

Faith bit her lip "I suppose so"

They just looked at each other for a moment, before anything else could be said. Denzil came walking in, after say his hellos with Bolton, he looked to Faith "Miss Mason wants you. At the cooler. Said you'd be here"

Faith glanced to Bolton and then just nodded, leaving without saying a word. Once she walked away, she allowed her composure to slip, she didn't break down into tears. It wasn't that dramatic, but she did tear up. Seeing him again and having to tell him that she was ultimately moving on whilst hearing that he was hanging onto her with everything that he had.

* * *

Faith made her way up to the cooler to see Rachel inside with Lindsay, Faith walked in, looking right to her mother "You called" hoping that Rachel wouldn't notice that her eyes were now rather red. But of course she did.

Rachel frowned as she whispered between the two of them "Darling…"

"It's fine" Faith responded breathlessly, shaking her head. Taking her focus back to Rachel and seeing how her pitiful look still remained, leading to Faith sighing and then giving a code for her to drop it for now "Mum, please, it's fine"

Rachel knew the tone fairly well and given the situation of having a student in front them. She decided to leave it, glancing to Lindsay, she muttered "May have been there to stop her the other week but couldn't stop her today"

Faith sighed "Who?"

"She slammed Vicky McDonald against some lockers. Vicky said she said something about her mum, not meaning to be offensive but…"

Faith then broke out into a smirk "And you know I had a reputation in losing it with people who insulted my mother?"

"Yes, to be frank"

Faith nodded and muttered as she slowly turned "I'll try"

Rachel walked out as Faith made her way over to Lindsay, resting on the table that was beside hers "So. What did she say?"

"Called her mad"

Faith nodded, glancing outside to Rachel who was patiently waiting "Look, I don't want to come across as a hypocrite. Because I've had my history of flying off the handle when people say the wrong thing about my mum. It's because you feel like you've not got anyone else, right?"

Lindsay just nodded, Faith looked down for a moment "Your sister talks about your dad a lot. But I gather you weren't as close to him"

"I'm not here to talk about my dad" Lindsay said sharply, eyeing Faith "Don't turn this into a police interview. I lost it with Vicky, I will say sorry. Done"

"Lindsay it's not done…when Mr Tyler finds out, he'll have words"

"What's he going to do? Ring my mum?" Lindsay said sharply, to which Faith just stared at her. Sighing deeply through her nose "It's going to be like that?"

Lindsay just folded her arms and sat back in her chair.

"I pushed people away who tried to help. Acting like I didn't give a sh-like I didn't care, but I know that you're just making yourself feel even more lonely, even more than you need to be"

"Is this your job?" Lindsay laughed, then looking to her "Being the relatable one"

"It wasn't intended to be. But with you and the way you're being, I guess so"

"And what is Mason's role? Be the mother I never had or some crap like that?"

Faith couldn't help but let out a grumbled laugh "Yeah, well. It's kind of what she does. She was that for me and then turned out to be my real mum, but I think you're safe from that"

She could have sworn she saw Lindsay let out an amused smile. But Faith then went back to being more serious "In all seriousness, no Miss Mason isn't here to be the mother for you. She's to be someone you can go to, easily. But we're not trying to replace anyone or fill in for an absent family member. We are just here to be someone you can talk to. When you're feeling mad come talk to me or Miss Mason. Anyone you feel comfortable with"

Faith looked to Rachel and realised in that moment how much she sounded like her mother. How what she just said was so similar to something Rachel said to her all those years ago. Lindsay just looked to her and shrugged "What happens now?"

Faith then shrugged "Not got a clue I'm pretty new to all of this. But I'm just presuming that Mr Tyler will want words, you may get a metaphorical slapped wrist but other than that" she shrugged again. She then strummed her hands on the table and stood herself back up "All you can do right now is just sit here, face the music and move on. Just don't make a habit out of it, Lindsay. It's tiring and you will only get so many chances"

Lindsay just nodded and kept herself quiet once again. It was like trying to get blood from a stone, as Tom says about his classes. Faith walked out of the room and raised her brows to Rachel "Not much luck there"

"I could tell"

"Mum I gotta say. I'm not good at that kind of stuff" she laughed "Comforting teenagers"

"I just think that you and her are quite alike"

Faith smirked and nodded "Perhaps that's why she sees straight through it"

Rachel sighed, then letting out a simple shrug "I suppose we'll have to try different methods…it's just a sensitive issue"

"Not like you haven't dealt with this before" Faith raised her brows, she then looked down to her watch "I've got a lesson to sit into right now but I've done all I can"

"I know love and I'm grateful" Rachel rubbed her arm "The end of the day is soon enough. I have bottle of wine in my office, we can talk about things then"

"No whiskey?" She frowned, then rolling her eyes "Actually you know, anything will do"

* * *

Throughout the entire lessons she sat in and helped out. Bolton was on her mind, knowing that he was here right now burned in her mind. The things that they discussed, everything else that she wants to say to him but didn't get a chance. Then again, she felt like things were better left unsaid.

By the end of the day, she ran into him once more as they crossed paths in the hallway, she was heading to her mother's office and he was heading home or wherever. Bolton just looked to her, Faith cleared her throat quietly and tried to keep it civil "Go well?"

"Suppose. Gonna have a meeting with that Tyler guy. After school lessons and shit"

"Tyler? Not my mum?"

Bolton just shrugged. Faith sighed under her breath. Max Tyler was worming his way into everything and she couldn't stand that Rachel was too afraid to say anything that she was letting it happen. Bolton bit his lip "Faith. I can't stand you not being in my life"

"Bolt-"

"I don't mean as my girlfriend" Bolton sighed "Well not really I mean. You were my best mate. I miss that"

"You're saying you want to be mates? Bolton that can't happen, you saw red the moment I told you I was seeing someone"

"I was just shocked is all" Bolton tutted "I just. I want it to be okay between us again that we can at least hang out in our group like the old days, y'know?"

Faith bit her lip and looked away from him, why was he doing this to her? Making her look like the bad one for being realistic that friendships between ex's never work. People who say that it does are just lying or trying too hard to prove a point.

"Just go back to your life. And I'll go back to mine. We've been doing it for the past two years just fine, just cause you've seen me now, you don't need to act like you've be wallowing for me"

"And what if I have?" He said sharply, annoyed that she was contradicting his feelings. Which wasn't exactly intentional.

Faith looked around "I am not having this debate with you here. I was through having a relationship spat with you the moment we left this place as students. I'm not doing it now as a teacher and I'm certainly not doing it now as your ex. I'm glad you sorted things out after leaving Uni. I hope you get things sorted here, and maybe I will see you around"

She didn't let him get a word in and walked passed him. She was trying to be cruel to be kind. Trying to make it easier for them both, if she shut him down like this, it would be easier for him to move on from getting closure. She got it, he hadn't seen her in two years of course he was going to still think highly of her. And she had to try and snap him out of it, all for his own good. Because a part of her will always love and care for him, she will always want the best for him. And now she no longer felt like the best thing for him was her.

Faith swallowed her feelings, burying them deeply and made her way into Rachel's office, letting out a deep and rather shaken breath once she did. Dropping down onto the couch "Why isn't there a glass of red in my hand?" she wiggled her free hand "Something wrong with this picture"

Rachel let out a small smile and took the bottle and two glasses over to the couch, filling the two glasses up on the table, then passing one into her hand. Faith sat up as she quietly thanked her and took a deep sip of the wine before letting out a breath and putting the glass down on the table, rubbing her forehead hard as she groaned "Ugh, mum. Fucking men"

Rachel rested her head in her hand "You seemed cut up earlier"

Faith leaned her chin against her knuckle and nodded "Yeah. Guess I was" she took her eyes to Rachel and sighed "First time I've seen him in two years, mum. And the things he was saying to me…I really think he would have took me back right there and then"

"He let you down. You didn't let him down"

"I know I just mean that I think that he would have laid all his cards down on the table there and asked to jump back into a relationship. That he still loves me which made it all the more harder. All the more harder to tell him about Liam, I mean when he founds out that it's him he'll go mad, they were good mates at uni"

Rachel sighed, reaching over and putting her hand on Faith's arm, giving it a gentle stroke with her thumb "My love, I remember when you cried for weeks over him. Months even. You let him go eventually and now he has to do the same, who you date is no longer his business"

Faith ran her fingers through her hair and let out a small, rather shaken sigh. Rachel shuffled forward and put both hands on her arm, gripping tightly "Faith. Do you still love him?"

"Probably" she responded in a tearful laugh as she lifted her head "I probably will always want him and…" she groaned again and looked to her "Have you seen him?"

"Yes, he came to see me"

"Mum. He's gotten better looking, I mean, I didn't even know that was possible"

Rachel gave her a small, amused smile "I think you'll always find him attractive, that was never exactly an issue for you now was it? And god knows he will always find you attractive"

Faith then squinted to her "Did he say something to do?"

Rachel took in a breath and sat up straight more, taking her glass again and had a sip of wine before letting a slow nod "He may have uttered a few words about you. Asking who it was that you were seeing…and asking if I could convince you to…reconsider"

"Reconsider?"

Rachel raised her brows and stated gently "Him"

Faith let out a breath and looked out the window, she too then took her glass back into her hand and took a sip of it. If this were perhaps a year ago, she may have considered it. But she was at a completely different stage of her life now, she couldn't risk going through all that turmoil again.

"Your hair" Rachel commented, causing Faith to look back at her "Hm?"

"He said he liked your hair. Also said you were still as beautiful as ever" she looked down and muttered "Maybe I shouldn't tell you all of this"

"You're my mother. Yeah you should" Faith said gently "Mum the thing I always admired about you most was your honesty with me, I don't want that to change cause you're scared of upsetting…speaking of which, I am going to go slightly off the subject and say that you need to do something about Tyler. He's taking control of everything, mum. Even after school sessions as Bolton told me that Tyler is looking at running it up. That's something you should look into, not him"

Rachel sighed, she had a feeling that it was going to get onto this at some point "I don't know how to go around it"

"Start off by speaking to dad. He has your back no matter what, but if you don't say anything to him then he'll be none the wiser like all men. You're not saying anything because you want to prevent drama, just like how I didn't have it out with Bolton in the middle of the hallway just then. Because we feel like we bring bad blood up all the time. But this is your school. You can't sit back and let someone try to take that"

"As I said this morning to you, I'm waiting it out-"

"He's not bloody budging. Mum, I can see it and deep down so can you. I love you which is why I am always going to be straight with you. You need to nip it in the bud now"

Rachel took a breath and then nodded "You're right, you are"

"Just start off by talking to dad when we get home, after his drink at the pub. Maybe he will share a pint with Bolton" Faith brought her glass up to her chest and sighed out with her eyes closed "God the way he still looks at me…"

She looked to Rachel's warm eyes, Faith raised her brows, putting her finger and thumb close together as she explained "Mum he was this close to holding me. And for a split second it felt like I was back to being with him again…for a split second I…I almost fell into it"

Rachel just remained silent as Faith carried on, more in a rant and scowl at him for a moment "He said he wanted to be my friend, but how thick can he be? He can't be my friend not after everything we have been through. Treating it like we dated for a few fucking weeks. It was four years"

"I just think he's trying to hold onto you the best he can"

Faith nodded, looking down to her wine "Yeah well, he can't can he? Because we know how he'll get. He'll end up saying how he wants all of me and he can't have that, not right now…and I don't think I can ever get back to that. Cause I'm not the girl he fell in love with, I've changed, I'm strong"

"Darling you were always strong. Believe you me, you were always that"

Faith looked to her and just smiled, Rachel gave her daughter's hand a squeeze "So. Let's finish off this wine, head home for a nice curry in front of some television. Yeah?"

"Woman after my own heart" Faith mumbled as she necked down the remaining part of her wine as Rachel then did. Hopefully she would be able to block out the emotions she had been feeling from today, and if there was one thing Rachel was good at, it was certainly knowing how to make Faith feel like everything was right in world, even if it was just for an evening.


End file.
